Saint Parallel cant save you now
by Might is Right
Summary: A deadly plague as swept across the entire world. Noel Evadeus journyes to find a cure and find the truth behind the deadly disease. Read and Review! OCs wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! This is my new FT story! This is could be counted as a sequel to The Silence Uprising but it has nothing to do with uprisings and only mentions the old characters a few times. This story takes place around 16 years after The Silence Uprising. Well, if you enjoyed my first story, I hope you enjoy this one too! Also, don't forget to check out my blogger and my other stories. This post will be a bit short because its just the first chapter. **

**16 years after Julius's death.**

_Earthland had returned to peace. The tyranny that the Big Four created was no completely gone and the people were free to live their lives to the fullest. Those who had helped Julius create this free world were rewarded greatly with money, land and titles. The grave of Julius Silence is visited often by generals, council members, the nobles and the common people. The Wizard Council now works with the legal guilds to create a better place for people to live. The nobles can participate as well but they are limited in power. Many of the people who helped Julius 16 years ago have gone their separate ways. However, they still remember, clear as day, the body of their leader laying side by side with the body of Serex Yosser. The current world is great shape but there are still problems. The current government has exterminated almost all the dark guilds but there are several very powerful dark guilds remaining like Twilight Ogre, Bilderburg, Skull Tag and several others. However, a new religion has come forth from the pain and misery of those who had been oppressed by the Big Four. It is called Neutralism and it glorifies Saint Parallel, the neutral saint. Most of the people on the middle continent worship Saint Parallel and many have connected Julius as Saint Parallel but in a human body. However, recently there were reports from the Western Continent saying that the Yulfstein Empire had crowned a new emperor, Erik. However, that was the least of their worries. Over the past year, there have been many droughts and famines. Thousands died and the millions who were scared prayed to Saint Parallel desperately. No help came. Then, there was a plague. The plague would kill anything it infected. Trees, insects, plants, animals, fish and even humans. It was called Burnholt Plague after the man who discovered it, Gregory Burnholt. The plague spread from the middle continent to the entire world. Many people accuse the dark guilds for having created a new way to cause trouble. This is the story of a young boy named Noel whose family falls ill from the Burnholt Plague. He is an apprentice to Goldfinger, the guild master of the holy monk guild named Illuminati. Goldfinger is one of the 10 Holy Great mages. On Noel's journey, he will meet friends and enemies. Join him and find the truth behind the Burnholt Plague._

**Form for your OC!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: detailed pl0x**

**History: try to make this creative, not everyone can have a tragic past**

**Magic: nothing over powered**

**Class: S-D not everyone can be S class**

**Gender:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Odd trait:**

**Other: ANYTHING else about your character. *Note: if you are submitting the son of one of the old characters from TSU please PM me. I will not allow old characters to have a main role in the stories. **

**Well, there you go. I hope you guys send a lot of cool and creative OCs! I hope to see you in the reviews! Thanks, FF**


	2. Goldfinger

**Well I remember saying an update on Sunday but I got the day off today so I decided to go ahead and post. As for Noel, I need some help with magic ideas. If you would like, send me an idea Noel should use. This week, is going to be tough to update on the weekends because I have 2 competitions on Saturday and wont get home until 1 in the morning. So pretty much this is the only update you will get this week. I hope you will understand. Now for this chapter.**

**Westcliff**

_To the south of Fairy Tail is a town called Westcliff. It is located high on a mountain not far from the legendary guild. However, there is also a guild in the mountain town. It is called Illuminati and is famous for being an independent "nation". The authorities can not touch Illuminati and Westcliff due to the geography of the town and because of Illuminati. Their guild master, Goldfinger is regarded as the strongest mage in the world. The town is quite industrial due to the amount of people willing to tackle the challenge of climbing the mountain and also because there is a city at the base of the huge mountain as well. However, the Burnholt Plague has run rampant in the industrial town of Westcliff due to the massive amount of travelers coming from all over the world. Noel and his family of 3 live in this town. Noel himself is a mage in Illuminati. Today, would change everything._

Noel stood outside his house in Westcliff. It was just starting to get light so there were not many people outside. Westcliff was a very industrious town with many factories and tall buildings. However, Noel lived at the base of the huge mountain known as Mount Kaine, after the first master of Illuminati. Despite being industrious, it was quite cozy and the buildings all familiar. His house was located on the edge of the street and he looked down the entire length of the street. Nailed onto the doors of several houses were white and black flags. Noel counted the flags on his street. 12 white and 16 black. Yesterday there were only a few flags. The plague was spreading. The white flag meant that someone in the household was infected with the disease. Black meant that they had died. Noel looked down at his hands. He was carrying a white flag. In the other hand, he carried a hammer and a nail. Just yesterday, his mother had started to get a serious fever. People from the neighborhood said that she was getting the plague no doubt. Noel put the white flag on the wooden door of his house and hammered the flag in with the nails and hammer. He had taken a very long time. Probably because he had paused to think about things. By the time he was done, the sun was already up and several people were walking outside. Noel set the hammer aside and went into the house. Inside, there was mostly wooden furniture and a small wooden table. His sister was coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"N-Noel?" she asked from the stairs.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Mom is starting to feel better so she said to take the flag down." His sister said as she yawned.

In the morning sunlight he could see her long brown hair and her blue eyes that darted around as if looking for monsters.

"Im going to keep it up. Never know what might happen. Tell mom that im going to the guild." Noel said as he walked up to the wooden table that sat next to the 2 glass windows.

Noel picked up the blue sack that was sitting on the table. It felt soft and it jingled with money. He opened the sack to see several golden coins in it. Noel gasped as he spilled the coins onto the table and picked one up. The golden coin shined brightly in the light, showing the great big beard of Erik the Great. Coins from Yulfstein Empire. Noel suddenly remembered that his father had gone to fight for Erik in one of the mercenary hordes. It had been so long since Noel had last seen his father that he had almost, forgotten. No doubt his father was still alive or else these coins would have never made it. He piled the coins back into the bag and set the sack back on the table. As he walked towards the door he paused at the mirror to make sure he looked halfway decent. He was a thin boy with long legs and a light golden tan. His brown eyes stared back at him and his messy brown hair hung in strands. He wore a comfortable red shirt with some grey shorts. He nodded and left the house quickly. Once outside, he broke out into a run. He wanted to get there early so that he could talk to Goldfinger right away. He ran through the narrow alleyways between houses and in the streets, dodging carts filled with sacks of grain. He finally arrived at the wooden elevator boxes that would bring him to the top of Mt Kaine. He got into the elevator and pulled down the lever. The elevator shook as it lurched up towards the peak. It was not pretty on top of the mountain, at all.

**Peak of Mount Kaine**

As soon as Noel stepped of the wooden elevator, he smelled the scent of decomposing bodies. There was a straight path to Illuminati and the building sat on the edge of a cliff facing the stream that ran under the mountain. It was a huge spiraling building with huge smoke stacks and the guild flag, a harp surrounded by light, hung on the main gates. However, around the guild there were many stones sticking out of the ground. Graves. There were several open pits and inside lay a person killed by the Burnholt Plague. They lined the entire path to the guild building. Noel quickly walked down the path, trying to avoid the stench of death. He entered the building to see several white robed monks walking back and forth with shovels. He bowed to several of them as he made his way to Goldfinger's office. It had a door made of iron and Noel knocked on it. The door swung open to reveal 2 people in the office. Goldfinger, a man in his 30s with blonde hair and an almost permanent smile on his face and Vector, the guild's ace, a boy barely in his teens with brown hair and rarely ever smiled. Noel bowed and stepped into the room. A huge pane of glass gave the room a warm glow and gave a very good view of the surrounding mountains and the stream. Goldfinger motioned to the chair next to where Vector was sitting. Goldfinger stood from his huge desk and stared out the window at the mountains.

"So Noel, what brings you here to me?" asked Goldfinger.

"Master, my mother has gotten sick. We think it's the Plague." Noel said.

"Plague? She was healthy just yesterday…" murmured Vector.

"Burnholt Plague….hmmm. It troubles me greatly. However, I have my suspicions about it." Goldfinger said as continued to stare out the window.

"You believe that it is the dark guilds spreading the disease?" Noel asked.

Goldfinger let out a hearty laugh. It boomed and filled the entire room.

"My child, how old are you, 14?" he asked.

Noel squirmed with impatience. He was avoiding the question!

"I am 15." Noel said.

Goldfinger just nodded.

**Raigeki POV**

The luxurious carriage rolled through streets of Westcliff. Inside was Raigeki Ryuusaga, son of Lord Hikari. Raigeki stared out at the houses as the carriage quickly passed through.

"So many white flags…" he murmured as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

Raigeki was wearing a long-sleeved, gray-ish black shirt that cuts open in a V-shape starting from the neck to his chest; a sleeveless, loose, chestnut vest; a loose, dark-brown belt; white pants; and brown knee-high boots. He had oak hair and brown tanned skin. He looked up towards the huge mountain that was his destination. Illuminati….Raigeki turned the letter he held in his hand over to see the wax seal on the envelope. It was an important letter that his father had sent him to deliver to Goldfinger of Illuminati. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Raigeki opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. There was a wooden elevator and he got on it and pulled the lever. He wondered what this letter was about…

**Hitsugi Kurodo POV**

Hitsugi watched the boy get out of the fancy carriage and go up in the elevator. Hitsugi wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a circle, an x, a t, and two lightning bolts intersecting on the back of it, baggy orange sweat pants and green boots. he wears a single pendant around his neck in the shape of a turtle shell. he also wears a flame pattern jacket, most of the time keeping it unzipped, but will zip it if he gets cold, which is odd because this usually occurs in a desert. He was 5'9" and had spikey white hair and blackish brown eyes. He was a little bit frustrated because there was only one elevator and it took a while for the elevator to come back down. He just sighed and looked around for something to do. He decided to go into a tavern and try his wit against some of the drunks.

**Raigeki POV**

Raigeki finally made it to the top of the mountain and the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was horrifying and he gagged as he looked inside one of the pits dug into the ground to see a dead body. There were groups of white robed monks shoveling dirt onto the graves and planting grave stones.

"Elizabeth Parker, age 78." a monk shouted from a wooden platform in the middle of the grassy field where the monks were shoveling dirt.

"Lord Walther, age 56."

Raigeki didn't realize that it would be this bad. His father had agreed to turn the mansion where they lived into a hospital but this was the worst he had seen the plague get. He walked down the stone path and into the guild. He walked past several paintings and towards a huge iron door marked with "Kaine". He knocked and it was opened by a boy barely in his teens. Raigeki entered and bowed low before Goldfinger.

"Goldfinger of Illuminati, my father gives you this letter." Raigeki said as he set the letter down on his desk.

Goldfinger frowned and tore open the letter and quickly scanned over it. He paled a bit and he put the letter down.

"How does your father know this…." Goldfinger whispered as he stood up.

Suddenly 2 monks with bloody robes rushed into the room. They looked exhausted.

"Master! Bandits! I think they are part of Bilderburg!" they shouted.

**Hitsugi Kurodo POV**

The entire tavern rocked as Hitsugi picked up the last of his earnings from a card game. What exactly was going on? He poked his head the tavern and saw that there several holes in the city's gates and some people were jumping over. They didn't look too friendly. They wore mismatched pieces of rusty armor and waved rusty axes and started to fight against several monks who were already rushing to the scene. Hitsugi grinned. It was time to show off some of his fighting skill. He reached into his jacket and took out the silver amulet.

"Its time to be a hero!" he said gleefully as he smashed his fist into one of the bandit's faces.

**Noel POV**

The entire group loaded onto the wooden elevator and they could see the battles happening. The bandits were quick to cut off main street routes and burn the food supply. They were good.

"Master, you never answered my question. Who do you think started the plague instead of the bandits?" Noel asked again.

Goldfinger looked Noel in the eyes. His face was dark and his blonde hair was tussled from the wind.

"That's right, I don't think I gave you an explanation. The plague, I believe the nobles have started it." He said darkly.

**Well, there you go. I want to thank Edward the Pure, LunarBlaze, wendyvel and snakeboy33 for the AWESOME OCs! Of course, not all of them appeared in this chapter. Bandits! Yeah! Thanks for reading! DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME SUGGESTIONS FOR NOEL'S MAGIC! Thanks, FF**


	3. Meeting by darkness

**Oh hi guys. Well im making a quick update for this story today because I have to be at school by 12:30. Anyways, im attempting to shorten post lengths so that I actually have time to do other things like make a second post for another story I have going on. Generally I never post another story in the same category if I have another one going on in there. So I have like 3 stories going on and 2 others on my blogger. I want to thank Lunar Blaze for helping find Noel's magic. I decided to add a twist to it. Anyways, I have 2 competitions BACK TO BACK so I will be getting home at 1 hahaha…. Anyways, the other OCs will be appearing in this chapter. They might not join the team right away though. Also in this post there will be a post that will possibly connect to a future story. So, here we go.**

**Westcliff**

"What? The nobles? My father would never do something like that!" protested Raigeki.

Goldfinger just glanced at him. The elevator had almost reached the ground.

"Calm yourself. I never said that it was your father who started this plague. It could be anyone. It is just my guess. Now, when we reach the city, let me finish them." Goldfinger said.

The wooden elevator reached the ground and it was almost instantly swarmed with bandits. Vector stepped forward and raised his hand at the bandits.

"Purge!" he shouted as a chain of light went through the bandits and killed them instantly.

Noel and Raigeki stared at Vector with their mouths open. Did a 13 year old boy just finish off those bandits? He was truly the guild ace! Raigeki turned and dodged a strike from a bandit.

"Light dragon's fist!" he shouted as he smashed his fist into the bandit's stomach and sent him flying back into a house.

Noel saw Raigeki finish off the bandit and started thinking. Light dragon? He inherited his powers? Suddenly a savage scream brought Noel back into reality. He looked up in time to see a bandit chopping a civilian into pieces. Noel paled a bit but ran forward to help anyways.

"Gravity fold!" shouted Noel as the bandit suddenly seized up and screamed as his limbs were folded in unnatural angles.

Suddenly a huge column of fire erupted from the ground and blasted away a group of bandits. Noel and Raigeki looked over to see a man about 5'9", spikey white hair, blackish brown eyes, a purple long sleeved shirt with a circle, an x, a t, and two lightning bolts intersecting on the back of it, baggy orange sweat pants and green boots. He wore a single pendant around his neck in the shape of a turtle shell. He also wore a flame pattern jacket, most of the time keeping it unzipped, walking towards them. He had a grin on his face.

"Mind if I join you guys?" he said in a friendly tone.

**Goldfinger and Vector POV**

Goldfinger and Vector had arrived at the middle of the town, were most of the bandits were busy looting. There, the bandit leader stood admiring the chaos. He wore a full chest plate and held 2 axes. His long beard went down to the armor and he was balding. He noticed the 2 monks and he immediately called his bandits forward. There were hundreds of them. They all crowded into the town square with their weapons and filthy bodies. The bandit leader grinned.

"How foolish of you to send a monk and a child to fight our horde." He said confidently.

"A child? Vector is our guild's ace. And I will cleanse this town of your evil!" Goldfinger shouted as he raised one finger at the bandits.

"Attack! Chop them to bits!" shouted the bandit leader as the bandits let out a wild yell and charged forward.

Goldfinger smiled a bit as he saw the bandits rushing to their doom.

"Bells of the cleansing sound…"

_~Ding~_

A single sound was heard by the bandits, the tolling of a bell, as they suddenly the bandit's body parts began to rip out of their bodies and their ribs collapsed in on themselves. The entire bandit horde was eliminated in seconds. The leader had died with a horrified look on his face, most of his body parts missing. Goldfinger and Vector turned away and walked back to the wooden elevators.

**Group POV**

Noel, Raigeki and Hitsgui ran through the streets of the ruined town and dodged falling debris and flames jetting out of the gas lines. Finally, Noel found his house. The entire street looked fine besides the fact that most of the doors were busted down. Noel felt a bit sick in his stomach. He rushed into the house to find 3 dead bandits and his little sister holding a bloody sword.

"Noel? These bad people came and started stealing stuff. So I took daddy's sword and killed them." She said innocently as she looked at Noel.

"Is m-mom safe?" asked Noel.

"Yep. I protected her!" said his sister happily.

Noel knelt in front of his sister and took the sword from her hands. He looked her in the eyes and saw that her eyes were wide.

"Im going to be going away for a long time. I need to find out if mom is actually sick. I might be saving a lot of people's lives too. But if mom dies, then you need to join Illuminati right away ok? Goldfinger will take care of you." Noel said as he stood up.

"But! But I don't know magic like you!" his sister protested.

Noel was about to leave but he glanced back at his sister.

"You don't need to be a mage to be great, Sara. You will be a great swordswoman. I know it." Noel said as he left the house.

**Later, on Mount Kaine**

The group stood in Goldfinger's office after a long day of fighting bandits. Goldfinger looked worried.

"Noel. As a member of Illuminati, you have a sworn duty to protect the citizens of this town. I am calling upon that duty now. You must go to Lord Tusbasa's and ask for his help in combating this plague. He is friends with someone known as Gregory Burnholt, another lord. Gregory has obtained a massive amount of information about the plague that could be useful to stopping this terrible disease." Goldfinger said.

"I will do it. But, I have a favor to ask of you." Noel said.

Goldfinger nodded.

"When I am gone, should my mother die or need help, you will give her your full attention and let my sister join the guild. She already shows promising skill in fighting." Noel said.

"It is a deal. I also have a duty to the people." Goldfinger said as he reached into a shelf in the desk and pulled out a letter and handed it to Raigeki.

"Take this to Lord Tusbasa. He will know what to do with it." Goldfinger said.

"I will."

Goldfinger stood up and paused for a moment.

"Be careful. The world may seem safe now compared to the time of Julius Silence but there are still dangers. Especially the dark guilds. Be alert at ALL times. The fastest way you can get to Lord Tsubasa is through the Wizard Council. Arcana. Beware though. I believe the nobles have the answer but they may not be willing to share it." Goldfinger warned.

Noel nodded darkly and left the room with Hitsugi and Raigeki.

**?**

4 figures stood in the shadow cast by the glow of a street lamp. They met in secret and nobody knew their identities. They were speaking to each other in urgent voices.

"So the hero has come…"

"Yesss, it seems that way."

"But what if he truly knows what he is doing?"

"Enough."

The group instantly quieted down. The 4th person who spoke was obviously in charge.

"They do not know what they are doing. However, even if they did know, we would have to continue on."

"But they could be very close! They have contacts with nobles!"

"Quiet Apophis. Our leader knows everything."

"You think she knows everything Jalginfer."

"Of course, just ask H-"

"Quiet!"

The entire group stopped talking.

"Do not speak anymore. I will take care of everything…"

The group retreated from the lamp post and disappeared into the night.

**Yeah the new post! Thanks to cartoonfanatic1 and Windraider for sending me OCs. They didn't appear this chapter because I split this chapter in half so I could actually work on other stuff like my DC story. Anyways, the enemies were shown this chapter but not in full detail. Next chapter will be on Monday or something. Possibly Sunday. Thanks, FF**


	4. Pay your respects

**I think its safe to say that its been a while since I last posted in this story. I think I have a similar life as you guys. I wake up at 7, go to school and then come home or go to band practice. Do all my writing when I don't have band or I have a days off. Anyways, the story is coming along very nicely. This post will mostly be the group going through Arcana and towards Lord Tsubasa's house which is located sort of far away from the ocean. I think the first major bad guy will appear before they get to Lord Tsubasa's house. Enough rambling. Lets go.**

_The recent news from Q'Rex, the Western Continent had brought grave news. The Yulfstein Empire was expanding their influence into the middle continent. Hordes of mercenary soldiers roam the countryside wearing the jumbled colors of different warring families. The people of the Western Continent have always been a savage people, rejecting magic as "Devil's Tools" and murdering mages anywhere they go. The current Yulfstein emperor, Erik, has 3 other brothers who he is constantly fighting and he grows weary of the wars. However, the people of the countryside are lucky because they are under the protection of a powerful mage lord, Izaya Tsubasa. Izaya was one of the mages who had helped Julius Silence win equality and depose the Big Four. The Burnholt Palgue still runs rampant killing thousands daily. The cure must be found, and soon._

**Arcana**

The group of mages walked through the capital, Arcana. It was an incredibly big city with huge buildings like Westcliff. However, it was dominated by a huge marble building in the exact center of the star shaped town. There, in the marble building, the Wizard Council governed the magical world. Years ago, Serex Yosser, the council head, had tried to take power as the first Wizard Monarch but luckily was defeated. The town of Arcana is extremely secured with more than 2,000 soldiers on duty at every hour of the day and regular patrols through the city. You could never be more careful when there is a powerful empire on the rise. Noel, Hitsugi and Raigeki passed through the city gates into the capital, Arcana. They carried important information from Goldfinger about the plague. It was early morning and there were little to no people walking around outside. The cobblestone streets were empty of carts and carriages. The huge white building towered over everything. Noel looked down at all the streets and back towards the council building.

"Looks like we have to go straight to the council building." Noel said to the other mages.

"I wonder what my father's letter was about." Raigeki asked.

"Well, it must have been important if your father sent it. My name is Hitsugi by the way." He said as he held out his hand.

Raigeki shook it and turned towards Noel.

"Come on, lets go."

As the group walked through the empty streets of the town, Noel and the others couldn't help but notice all the black flags nailed to doors. They passed through a street that had black flags nailed to EVERY door.

"Wow, I dint realize it would be this bad in the capital." Hitsugi said as they passed a grave dug in an alley.

"Nothing can stop the plague. It goes wherever it wants to go. That's why we have to find a way to stop it." Noel said as they continued along the road towards the council building.

There were a few people out walking when suddenly one stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Noel as he ran to help him up.

An elderly man swatted him away from the body.

"Getta away from him ya idiot! Cant you see that hes been taken by the plague?" he shouted at Noel.

"Im sorry sir." Noel said as he backed away and continued along the way. The plague seemed to get worse and worse the farther they went into the city. Entire districts would be closed and there wouldn't be a single person living in there. A patrol of soldiers passed by the group. They wore masks to prevent the spread of germs. Raigeki shivered.

"This is serious isn't it." He said as they finally arrived at the council building.

Hitsugi and Noel nodded.

"This is the final resting place of Julius Silence, lets pay our respects." Noel said quietly as he pushed the gates of the courtyard open.

The entire courtyard was dominated by the graves of the heroes and the villains. They were opposite ends of the courtyard but they were still huge. Hitsugi stopped in front of Serex's tomb.

"The first and last Wizard Monarch, Serex Yosser." He read, "Well serves him right."

Raigeki stood in front of the tomb where his father would be buried once he died.

"Hikari Ryuusaga, the Light Dragon Slayer and Lord of Ennersville." He said as he touched the huge rock box.

Noel had found himself staring at Julius's tomb. There were almost a dozen flowers laid on it. To the right was a much smaller tomb.

"Amber Vini, bystander and martyr to the uprising." Noel said as he bowed.

Once everyone was done paying their respects to the heroes and villains of the past, they headed out through the tunnel that had been dug through the building. Once they exited the tunnel, they were in savage territory.

"Everybody ready?" asked Noel.

Hitsugi and Raigeki nodded. Their journey begins now.

**Countryside of Devern, 30 minutes later**

The group had managed to walk from Arcana to Devern in about 30 minutes. Devern was a small town with huge fields of wheat. The group stopped at a bar to grab a drink to eat. Inside the bar was a group of soldiers wearing the blue armor of Oliver the Wise, King of Seria. At the other side of the bar were some mercenaries wearing no colors.

"I will have a beer please." Noel said as he sat down.

Hitsugi rubbed his head and sat down next to him.

"Just how long to Lord Tsubasa's house?" he complained.

Raigeki reassured him.

"Don't worry about it. We will be there soon." He said.

The beer was put down on the bar and Noel was about to take a drink when suddenly the door to the bar blasted open and a soldier wearing brown armor was thrown in. There were a bunch of angry shouts that followed. Noel and the 2 other mages looked back to see a young boy who looks no more than a ten year old brat. He has rough bushy forest green hair and aquamarine eyes. He wears a white shirt along with a vest and brown shorts wherever he goes. Around his neck is a necklace made out of bones. He stands in front of a horde of soldiers that wear the same armor as the one who was thrown into the bar. A man steps out of the group. He wears the same style armor as the others but its much lighter and there are golden bars inserted into the shoulders. He wears a peaked hat with a scene of wheat rising out of a burned out city at the middle. He has a cocky smile on his face. He draws his sword, a viciously curved sword with holes at the tip. He handles it easily and slams it into the ground in front of the boy.

"So, you dare challenge the army of King Farium. You will die for your insolence." The man said as he took a step forward.

Noel and his friends were out the door next to the kid in a heartbeat. They stood glaring at the man. Suddenly someone pushed through the crowd of people who had gathered. He was a tall boy with blonde hair and a sly smile. He wore a tattered brown cloak and had golden rim glasses. He had scars all over his hands. He ran over to the group and joined them.

"Mind if I join you guys? My name is Hayden Ryfle." He said as he made a fist.

The man with the sword looked at the group and laughed.

"Mages? Perfect! Our king is one that tolerates the use of magic! I myself am a mage! Get ready to die! Celsius!" shouts the man as he charges forward with his sword.

**Nearby…**

A figure in a silk white cloak watches the entire scene with the army. The figure takes off the cloak's hood and reveals a female with red hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has a child like face and grins as soon as the man draws his sword. She leers when she sees the newcomer join the group.

"Oh yes, I do believe everything is in order. Even if they survive, there is nothing they can do about the future. Yes, waste your time playing with my puppets you fools. I will end your lives peacefully." said the girl as she watched the man charge towards the group.

**I was in kind of a rush to finish this. So I apologize for the possibly dull story telling this chapter. Anyways, the character at the end is one of my favorite villains, try to guess who she is! I think its pretty obvious. Anyways, expect an update this Friday because I don't have school that day! Thanks for reading! FF**


	5. The Seff

**Well, after doing A LOT of thinking, I decided to make up for a mediocre post last chapter. Anyways, this author note isn't going to be very long because there is not much to say.**

**Devern**

Noel instantly felt his body freeze up. He tried to move his arms but couldn't do anything beside move his head out of the way as the man's sword swung through the gap.

"Noel! What is wrong!" shouted Raigeki as he kicked the man away.

Noel felt the chill start to creep into his body. His skin began to turn pale.

"I-c-cant move! Everything i-is cold!" Noel stuttered.

The man got back up off the ground with a confident grin on his face.

"Haha! Cold huh? How about this? Fahrenheit!" he shouted.

Suddenly things got burning hot. Noel suddenly threw up. His body! It was burning up! Hitsugi looked over at the man who was laughing at Noel's discomfort.

"Oh yeah? How about you burn up instead?" Hitsugi said as the ground erupted underneath the man sending burning hot lava everywhere.

The man dived over from the eruption and watched the lava spew all over the ground. He smirked and wiped the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, Hitsugi, I have heard of you. You fought Lord Tsubasa a long time ago didn't you…" the man said as he charged forward with his sword.

Hitsugi barely managed to dodge out of the way and slam his foot into the man's chest. The man jumped to the side and slammed his leg into Hitsugi's face, sending him flying back into the ground. Hitsugi coughed up some blood and looked up.

"Who are you and how do you know me." Hitsugi demanded as he stood.

"My name is Delon and I used to work as Tsubasa's security chief. Then King Farium hired me as one of his generals. Iv been living the good life every since!" Delon said as he dodged Hitsugi's punches.

Noel watched the entire fight happen as he tried to keep his body temperature under control. Raigeki was sneaking behind Delon meanwhile.

'Come on Raigeki!' Noel thought.

Raigeki managed to stand right behind Delon and let out a blast of light that spun Delon around and dropped him like a rock.

"Don't mess with my friends." Raigeki said as he went to smash his foot into Delon's chest.

Delon rolled and slammed his fist into Raigeki's leg and jumped up to deliver a smashing hit to his face. He was incredibly agile! Delon coughed up some blood as he smashed his sword down towards Raigeki.

"Shadow Mirror! Light shield!" Raigeki said as a small circle of light blocked Delon's sword exactly.

Delon growled in frustration and continued to slam his saber into towards the areas that the circle wasn't covering. However the circle of light moved incredibly fast and Delon couldn't get past the defense. Delon suddenly stopped and smashed the sword behind him and jumped up. One of the blue armored soldiers had joined the fight! Delon smashed down, sinking the sword into the soldier's neck and twisted the sword sending a spray of blood into the air. The soldier screamed and fell to the ground, dead.

"Fool, your merely a grunt. I am a gene-"

Delon was blasted back as the ground underneath him erupted and sent him flying into the air. Hitsgui grinned from far away and jumped up to smash both his legs into Delon's chest and send him flying down to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"And that's th-"

Hitsugi was interrupted as Delon snarled and grabbed Hitsugi's leg and bit into it making Hitusugi scream and jump away. Noel finally understood why he was burning hot. Delon's magic dictated blood!

"D-Delon! I know your t-tricks!" Noel shouted.

Delon seemed to enjoy being found out as he grinned evilly a bit.

"So you know my magic. Blood Magic. I can make you freezing cold or burning hot. Your blood pretty much decides if your warm or not. Your cold blooded now kid! Celsius!" Delon shouted as he switched targets to Noel.

'And with that, the game is over.' Noel grinned, Delon had given him everything he had needed.

"Hitsugi! Make the lava s-spray under m-me!" Noel shivered.

Hitsugi looked concerned.

"Bu-but." He started.

"Just do it!" shouted Noel.

Hitsugi nodded and soon Noel was flying back into the ground and the burning lava that was spewing from the ground was keeping him warm! Delon jumped over the flaming pit and pointed his sword down at Noel's chest. Noel could move again!

"Its over kid!' he snarled as the sword point flashed.

"Are you sure? Gra-"

A huge beam of light crashed down into the battlefield. The light was so intense that vision became null and the sense were void. When the light passed, everyone was laying on the ground besides the kid who had started the fight. Everyone looked at him. He looked satisfied as he picked something up off the ground. It was a feather. Noel just looked in amazement. Truly a powerful magic.

"H-hey. Whats you name." Noel coughed.

"Geo." He grunted.

"Want to join us? I mean, you have nothing to lose do you?" Noel smiled.

Geo smiled back and nodded. Suddenly Delon stirred. Everyone quickly slammed him back into the ground.

"Unhand me you fools!" he struggled.

Noel looked down at Delon. He had some important questions to ask.

"Delon, answer my questions and we will let you go." Noel said.

Delon calmed down and nodded.

"You said you worked for Lord Tsubasa right? Does he know anything about the Burnholt Plague." Noel asked.

Delon suddenly froze up. He look of pure dread crossed his face.

"The plague!" he screamed.

"Yes. Does he know anything?" Noel asked again.

Delon started to wail. Why was he doing this?

"Know anything? She knows everything! EVERYTHING!" Delon screamed as he struggled to get away.

Hitsugi and Raigeki looked at each other.

"'She'? Lord Tsubasa isn't a female." Raigeki said.

"Maybe he is talking about his wife, Aoi. I met them once, they taught me my magic." Hisugi nodded.

Delon continued to squirm and he thrashed about as if in a bad dream.

"EVERYTHING! IT GROWS! IT GROWS AND GROWS AND GROWS! WE TRIED KILLING IT BUT IT KEPT GROWING BACK!" Delon screamed as he started to pale.

"Grows?" Noel said, starting to feel his hair rise up.

"THE SEFF! IT JUST KEEPS GROWING! THE SEFF! WE TRIED TO KILL IT! BUT IT KEPT COMING BACK! BEWARE THE SEFF!" Delon wailed as he thrashed out and his legs pushed Hitsugi on the ground.

Noel looked at his friends. The Seff? What was that?

"Your kind must know something. What is the Seff?" Hitsugi demanded.

"ITS NOT EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE! I-IT KILLS! AND WHEN IT DOES! IT LAUGHS AND IT KILS AND KILLS! IT CALLS FOR ITS MOTHER AND IT KILLS! DAMN IT!" Delon screamed as he started to thrash even harder.

Suddenly Hayden came over, he looked like he had been in a fight and they looked over at the other soldiers Delon had come with. They all lay unconscious. Hayden adjusted the glasses. Delon's eyes fell on Hayden and he began screaming.

"THE SEFF! ITS HERE! ITS COMING FOR YOU! AGGGHHHHH!" Delon screamed as he broke away from the group's grip and ran into the town and disappeared.

Noel looked at the others again. The Seff, what was it?

**?**

The woman in the silk cloak watched Delon run through the street and she smiled.

"Everything is going as planned. My mistress will be quite pleased. They are walking into a game of dangerous consequences." The woman said as she put the hood of the cloak back on and walked back through the alley.

**Almost an hour later at Bermin**

The group finally arrived at Bermin, a busy port town that had grown considerable since the ancient times. Lord Tsubasa lived there and he had his own private guard. The entire city was walled up and the gate was strongly latched. The Yulfstein barbarians had tried to loot the city many times but failed. The group now passed through the iron gates that were quickly bolted shut after they entered. Lord Tsubasa's house loomed in the distance. Perhaps he knew what the Seff was.

**Oh there you go. Im proud of this chapter. Anyways, for those of you who guessed Anastasia as the person at the end of the last chapter, you were wrong. Its not Anastasia but you were sort of close. Anyways we introduced, The Seff. I wont be spoiling that AT ALL so don't ask, but think about what it might be. You will see Delon again later. I hope this chapter made up for the bad chapter yesterday. I know that said I would be posting on Friday but I had time to fit this in. Thanks, FF**


	6. The Seige of Bermin

**Why hello there. Its been a long week. It really has. I really have nothing better to do than just randomly write. I honestly don't have a life on the weekends. So, we left off with the group arriving at Lord Tsubasa's house. Well, lets continue from right there.**

**Bermin**

The group continued down the long path towards the huge house at the center of the city. It was a large old fashioned house with smokestacks that rose up from behind it and large iron gates that were bolted shut. Several soldiers stood at the front and there were no lights on in the house. They approached the soldiers.

"We have a letter from Lord Hikari and Goldfinger of Illuminati." Noel said as Raigeki handed one of the soldiers the letter with the Ryuusaga seal on it.

The soldier took the letter and looked it over. He grunted and Noel handed him the letter Goldfinger had written. He nodded and turned to the other soldiers.

"Ersu portas ulpa!" he shouted in a foreign language.

The group just looked at each other as the huge iron gates swung open and they entered the house's premise. The house seemed to get bigger and bigger as they got closer to it and they finally stepped onto the doorstep.

"Well, its time for me to see my old master again." Hitsugi said as Noel knocked on the door.

The huge wooden swung open to reveal a woman in a military jacket and wearing a peaked hat. She looked them over and smiled.

"Welcome to Lord Tsubasa's home. I am Alexi Von Kreiger, one of Lord Tsubasa's security chiefs." She said as she ushered the group into the huge mansion.

Alexis looked to be 5'9" and had different eye colors. She had platinum blonde hair that went down to her hair with a silver hair pin stuck in the back.

"Is Lord Tsubasa home?" asked Noel.

Alexi nodded her head and led the group into a huge living room where Izaya Tsubasa was busy reading a book. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Alexis clapped. Izaya looked up and appeared startled.

"Oh im sorry. I didn't know we had guests," Izaya said as he put the book down and looked at Raigeki "Raigeki is that you?"

Raigeki just nodded and handed him the letter that had been written by Hikari. Izaya unfolded it and read the entire thing in a few seconds. He looked concerned as he put the letter down.

"Is there anything else you have for me? Any more shocking news?" he asked as he looked at Hitsugi and smiled.

"I have another letter my lord. One from Goldfinger of Illuminati." Noel said as he brought the letter out of his pocket and gave it to Izaya.

Izaya quickly tore the letter open and read the letter. His eyebrows scrunched up when he finished.

"Amazing…" he said as he put the letter down.

Izaya stood up to reveal a mass of chains attached to his belt. On the chains hung many different shapes. He also wore many rings. Izaya had gone up to the wall and marked something on a map that had been placed there. He turned around and looked at the group.

"I suppose you want to know what the letters were about. So I will tell you. The plague is becoming 'smarter' than before. It is evolving." Izaya said as he pointed his finger at a small coastal town close to Bermin.

"People in this little town have reported hearing 'voices' in their heads. Tiny little voices." Izaya explained.

"Voices sir? Are you sure they aren't crazy?" asked Noel.

Izaya shook his head. He looked very concerned now.

"They were sane and, all were infected with the plague. Hikari's letter explained that to me. However, Goldfinger made the theory that the nobles knew what was going on and could be the ones who started the plague in the first place. I agree with him. However, he included something that disturbed me even more. At the end of the letter was a single word. 'Seff'." Izaya explained.

The Seff. It was a mystery that no one even had a clue about. What was it and how was it related to the plague?

Noel glanced at the others in the group.

"The Seff? We met someone who knew about the Seff. He was crazy though." Noel explained.

Izaya was about to speak when suddenly Hayden stepped forward. He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"If the people were hearing 'voices' then is the plague developing a voice? Are you saying that the plague is a living thing?" Hayden asked.

Izaya nodded.

"I believe so. The people who hear the voices go mad because it never stops. It only says one word. 'Mother'." Izaya said.

Mother. Delon had said something about mother as well…. Izaya pointed to a town a few miles out from Bermin. It was a town called Tragle.

"At this town, my friend Gregory Burnholt is conducting research. Recently, he thinks that he has come to a break through. Take all this information to him immediately." Izaya said as he turned back to the map.

Everyone nodded and was about to turn away when Izaya called after them.

"Wait! Take them with you." Izaya said.

Everyone turned to see 3 people standing next to Izaya. One was Alexis. The other had Midnight blue hair, which of course looks black- her hair seems to frame her face perfectly while it goes down past her middle back. Along with her main hair color, the very tips of her hair are pure white, including her bangs. She wears pitch black sunglasses to cover up her pink eyes that have a jagged black ring around the pupil. She wears an orange tank top with a red collared shirt, which is unbuttoned, with long selves and the cuffs open and collar facing up. She also has sky blue baggy shorts that end one inch below her knees with a white belt that has buckle of a gold feather and with yellow plain boots that end right at her ankles. Also, she has creamy white skin and is 5'10". The last was another female wearing the same uniform as Alexis. She had dark brown hair into a ninja-like pony tail leaving strands of hair at the side of her face. The strands on the left side of her face are longer than the right. Both of her eyes are hazel brown. She wears a black tank top with a red half zipped hooded jacket on top of it, red mini skit and a pair of black and white sneakers. And she has birthmarks on both hands. Noel just looked at them.

"Who are they?" asked Noel.

The girl with the sunglasses stepped forward. She had a serious looking face.

"My name is Zender Everheart. Nice to meet you." she said.

The other girl stepped forward.

"Hello! My name is Dawn Shirayuki! Nice to meet you guys!" she said as she smiled.

"These 2 are my security chiefs," Izaya said, pointing to Dawn and Alexis. He then pointed at Zender. "She is a guest who is staying here. She wants to join you."

Hayden muttered something from the back and Raigeki was nodding. But Noel didn't see the need for such a big group.

"My lord, thank you but why do we need this big of a group?" Noel asked.

Izaya thought about this for a while and pointed to the map on the wall. In huge letters was the word "Yulfstein".

"The barbarians are coming Noel. They have attacked the city many times and it is me that keeps the city safe. Please, let them help you. I will stay here to guard the city." Izaya said.

"Thank you. I will make sure that they are not harmed." Noel said as the 3 girls joined the group.

Suddenly the doors to the mansion burst open and 3 wounded soldiers were dragged in. They had taken horrible blows to the chest and blood spilled out onto the lavish carpet. Izaya looked horrified as he looked up at the soldiers who had dragged the wounded in.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

One of the soldiers saluted. His helmet was cracked in half and there was a bullet imbedded in his arm. His green uniform was smeared in blood.

"My lord! The barbarians! They have come back!" the soldier reported.

Izaya slammed his foot down. He was angry, very angry.

"How many times must I tell them? I will never surrender this town! Never! These people depend on me! I will not fail them!" Izaya shouted as he ran out the door towards the city walls.

Noel and the others followed. They ran through the streets that were blazing on fire. A barrage of rocks slammed into houses all over the city. The huge stone walls of the city let off dust as they were hit by cannons. They quickly went up the stairs to the city walls. There were hundreds of soldiers who were firing pistols and rifles down at the barbarian hordes below. The barbarian hordes were MASSIVE. They had surrounded the entire city with their uncountable amount of soldiers. They screamed up at the defenders in murderous furry and let out demonic shouts as their cannons shot the city walls. Izaya leaned over the city's walls and waved his fist.

"DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BARABRIANS? I WILL NEVER GIVE THIS TOWN UP! NEVER!" Izaya screamed down at them.

Noel and the others looked down as well. The barbarians were armed well with huge cannons and soldiers who held the latest in weapon technology. They might be barbarians but they came from a vast empire that was paying his family's bills. He looked over the vast hordes of blue uniformed soldiers and suddenly spotted a figure in white silk. He couldn't see anything about her besides the tips of her red hair that poked out from the sides of her hood. Suddenly Hayden picked up a rifle from a dead soldier and fired it into the crowd. A soldier fell and Hayden smirked as he reloaded.

"Hayden, are you crazy?" Hitsugi shouted from the other side.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Raigeki.

Hayden looked over at them with a blank look. He held up 2 fingers.

"There are 2 options. Fight and escape the city or be over run and die." Hayden said as he shot again.

Alexis and Dawn nodded as they got ready to fight. Suddenly the barbarians got quiet as the woman in the silk cloak started to walk to the middle of the horde. The soldiers parted the way for her and made a space about 30 feet long and 10 feet wide. The woman through off her hood and revealed a child like face and red hair that went down to her shoulder. She smiled as she brought her hands together and the air crackled. Everyone on the castle walls started to murmur. She was using magic! Why were the barbarians not killing her? The form of a huge battering ram became visible as it suddenly materialized and rolled forward to pound the gates. The barbarians shouted in mad joy as the battering ram slammed its iron pointed ram on the gate. The woman was not done yet however. The air started to crackle once again and soon, a cannon that was 30 feet long and 10 feet wide appeared in the space that had been created. It was a huge cannon with gilded sides and a huge iron slider that adjusted its aim.

"Cartus poil palgus testerus blanas!" shouted the barbarians as they shouted up at the castle.

"Wesert jualito qopulairum!" shouted back some of the soldiers on the wall.

The woman raised her hands and the barbarian hordes grew quiet.

"Soldiers of the Yulfstein Empire! Today is the day that the walls of this town fall! The Seff shall reward you once the battle is over!" she shouted.

"SEFF! SEFF! SEFF! SEFF!" shouted the soldiers in unison.

Noel and the others looked at each other. She knew about the Seff as well! Who was she? The woman turned towards the walls of the city and pointed her arm at the wall.

"Vir!" she shouted.

The fuse of the cannon magically lit and there was a deafening boom as the cannon blasted out a 3 ton boulder the size of 3 houses. The rock smashed through the wall and destroyed and entire section of houses. The wall that had been blown through by the cannon started to collapse. Izaya stared at the crushed wall in amazement.

"How? How can anyone be this powerful!" he shouted as soldiers rushed to the collapsed wall to defend against the advancing barbarians.

"JALGINFER! JALGINFER! JALGINFER!" the soldiers chanted as they climbed the broken walls and advanced into the town.

Noel slammed his fist down onto the wall and turned to Izaya with a determined look on his face.

"My lord, let us fight them." Noel said darkly.

Izaya nodded and suddenly 2 armored people stood next to him. The group quickly went down the stairs to where the huge iron gates stood. They had dents in them as the huge battering ram slammed against it. Izaya nodded to 2 soldiers who quickly opened the gates. The battering ram started to roll through the gates and several barbarians slipped past it towards the group of mages. Noel made a fist.

"Go! Defend the town!" he shouted as everyone ran forward to defeat the barbarians.

**Well there you go. The barbarians are finally introduced. The Seff seems to be popping up everywhere doesn't it? And with the plague evolving, there might be something going on. The group must head to Tragle were the scientist and noble who first identified the Burnholt Plague waits for their information. Also, I like to mix historical events into fiction. This siege is almost directly the same as the one at Constantinople. Except the Turks had a 20 foot cannon that fired 1200 pound boulders, not a 30 foot behemoth that can fire 3 tons like its child's play. 2 new OCs were introduced in this chapter. Anyways, its been a tough but rewarding week. I might update tomorrow but I have a lot of other things I need to update first.**


	7. Jalginfer part 1

**Last night was crazy. We had a fun post game and it was an awesome time. Anyways, this is the new chapter. I had some trouble finishing this up and everything and I originally made 2 drafts. In this chapter, it will be a huge fight. Im generally going to split fights into 2 chapters. Anyways, I wanted to say this: if you wanted to send in ANOTHER OC, then fine. But it has to be a villain. If this series is going to go as I planned it, I need more villains. It doesn't matter if you have already sent in a villain, send in another one if you want. This is all optional people.**

**Bermin**

The huge battering ram rolled through the city walls and everything stared at it. It was a huge contraption, made of solid steel with the ram being metal coated wood. It rolled on huge wheels as tall as houses. It had sloped sides to deflect cannonballs. Noel turned to Hitsugi and Geo.

"Hitsugi, Geo. I have an idea to get past this thing. Hitsugi, use your volcano magic to soften the ground. I don't think it will completely destroy the ram but it should make the ground soft and stop the thing. Geo, use whatever you have to make the ground explode. If I need to, I will use my magic to sink this damn thing!" Noel shouted.

Hitsugi and Geo nodded and turned to face the huge machine.

"Volcano magic!" Hitsugi shouted as the ground erupted and lava blasted onto the bottom of the ram. It created a thick rocky base so that the ram couldn't move anymore. However, the ram was still functional and several barbarians could be seen getting out to break the rocks apart. Geo saw this and smiled. He threw a few feathers and they all landed in a square pattern. Almost instantly the ground around the ram exploded and it fell into a huge ditch that almost covered the entire thing. Noel nodded to the others and they ran through the gates to fight. The ram was stuck in the ditch but it still left a huge hole that would take weeks to repair. Noel suddenly got an idea.

"Gravity magic! Plate sealing!" he shouted.

The ram's metal started to twist as it flattened out and covered the whole repairing the ditch in a second. It looked completely natural and fit perfectly with the ground. Noel nodded and ran out to join his friends. The battlefield was looking pretty bad with several corpses laying about. So far, the barbarians were cutting straight through Lord Izaya's soldiers. The only positive was that Lord Izaya himself had joined the battle and was cutting down entire legions of bandits with his legendary guardians, Titan and Titania. Noel dodged a sword blow from a barbarian and slammed his fist into his face, sending him flying back into another invader. Suddenly Noel got an idea. It was a very risky tactic and would completely drain him of energy but it would most likely save the city! He saw Dawn electrocute 6 barbarians at once and Hayden shoot his rifle into the face of a barbarian. Geo was holding his own as well, having stabbed himself with one of his feathers. He was now stronger and faster than before. Hitsugi had created a huge field of lava and the barbarians couldn't get past without burning themselves. Raigeki was blasting away at the enemy as he dodged punches and knocked them over. Noel looked across the field and nodded. It was risky but it would be worth it if he could finish it!

Gravity Clock!" Noel screamed as an entire line of barbarians were crushed by the extreme weight of gravity.

Noel began to turn in a 360 motion and as he went, entire lines of barbarians were crushed by the weight of gravity. Noel passed the 90 degree mark and felt his magic slowly being drained away. He cursed loudly as he strained to continue. The power wouldn't affect his friends but it would wipe out any enemies in the field!

"COME ON! 180!" Noel screamed as he passed the 180 mark.

The barbarians were screaming in rage as Noel wiped them out and risked wiping himself out. Noel started to sink to his knees as the extreme power was starting to ordain him even faster. The field was 50% rid of barbarians as Noel stood in the center and moved in a circle.

"COME ON!" Noel screamed as he fell to his knees and moved even more towards the 100%

Noel reached the 75% mark and almost collapsed from the exhaustion. He couldn't even see and he had lost control of his senses.

"270!" Noel shouted, starting to lose his voice.

Noel almost reached the 290 point when he collapsed and the weight of gravity lifted. His friends all rushed to help him, pushing past barbarians. They all crowded around him and the barbarians started to retreat back. They had already given him a nickname. Deus Gravatik. God of Gravity. The barbarians were grouping in a huge block when suddenly it parted to reveal the cloaked woman. She was clapping and smiling.

"Interesting to see such a strong child. Your skills are no doubt worthy of Illuminati." She said as she smiled at the group.

Everyone just glared back at her. They were ready to fight this woman, who ever she was. The woman seemed to know this and just sighed. She looked to be only 10 years old but was as tall as a 17 year old.

"You can never find anyone worth fighting these days. Its kind of disappointing." She said.

Noel started to cough and looked at the woman who was standing across the field. He spoke weakly.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

The woman spread her hands wide and grinned.

"I am Jalginfer, the goddess of death." She said confidently.

Everyone stared back at her. The goddess of death? There was such a thing? Hitsugi stepped forward. He had an angry look on his face. He pointed his finger at Jalginfer.

"There is no way you are the goddess of death. Why would a goddess come to this world in a human form?" demanded Hitsugi.

Jalginfer smiled and the air started crackling. Everyone took a step back. She was attacking? Instead of a weapon, a globe appeared in her hand. She held it up for everyone to see. It looked normal besides the fact that it was starting to be enveloped by a red coloring.

"This world is slowly dying. The Burnholt Plague is threatening to devour everything. But more importantly, the Seff is growing." She said.

Everyone looked at the globe. It was true, the red coloring had completely devoured the world and was starting to turn green again. What the heck was going on?

"Yes, if you have watched history as long as I have, then you would know that history is a story of violence and peace. You were all not born when the Fiore Civil War erupted but I was there. I watched and smiled as the citizens of this continent tore each other apart. That was one of the many purges of this world. Then, with the war won by the Big Four, peace returned. But then along came Julius Silence. He started the second purge of this world and thousands died during the process. Then, with Julius having died, the world returned to peace once again. However, the Burnholt Plague came. It has killed thousands and will continue for several hundred years. It will be the longest purge. There is nothing you can do to stop it." Jalginfer said as the globe melted into molten iron and dripped to the ground.

The group just stared in horror. What was this history she spoke of? Suddenly Lord Izaya came from within the crowd. He had an angry look on his face and he had Titan and Titania with him. He pointed his sword at Jalginfer.

"YOU. SAY. THAT. ABOUT. JULIUS. AGAIN." Izaya shouted at Jalginfer.

Jalginfer smirked.

"Oh what do we have here? Izaya Tsubasa? I must say, it has been a while since I had last seen you. You saw Julius's body didn't you?" Jalginfer asked.

Izaya nodded. Jalginfer smiled.

"Good. Then you would know how he died like a scourge!" Jalginfer shouted.

"YOU LIE! Julius died like a true hero." Izaya said, trying to control his anger.

"Oh? Then I will show you how Julius is doing, BURNING IN HELL WITH THE SEFF!" Jalginfer shouted as there was a blinding flash of light and they were gone.

**Location: ?**

The group woke up on a cold stone floor. It was warm and the group sat up. They were in a huge cave with huge stalagmites and a huge fire roaring in the middle of the cave. The exit of the cave was not far and they ventured out of the cave to see a huge city made of fire and lava.

"Where in the world…" Hitsugi gasped.

The group walked through the city to see that the houses were all empty and the shops were not even maintained. They eventually came to the town square where they finally found people. In the middle of the square was a huge line of people who were staring up at a huge guillotine. However, instead of a blade, there was fire. Izaya spotted Julius standing in line and almost collapsed to his knees. Everyone rushed over to him.

"Julius! Its me! Izaya!" Izaya said.

Julius turned and looked at Izaya. His eyes seemed to be hollow.

"Oh, it is you. I haven't seen you in a while." He said dully.

"What are you doing here? You are a hero!" shouted Hitsugi.

Julius shrugged and pointed farther down the line. There stood Amber. Izaya growled in frustration.

"What is going on? Why are the good here?" Izaya demanded.

"It really has been a while. I wonder what the world looks like now…" Julius mumbled.

"_**Julius Silence, step onto the scaffolding."**_

Julius walked up the scaffolding and laid his head down on the wooden brace. The other half came slamming down and locked into place. The rope was cranked back.

"Oh, by the way Izaya. Don't forget to light a match." Julius said as the huge blade of fire came down and burned Julius into a crisp.

Everyone stared in horror as they were suddenly flying farther away.

**Bermin**

The light faded to reveal Jalginfer looking back at them. Izaya pulled a sword from his belt.

"You…you lie!" Izaya shouted.

Jalginfer shook her head and the silk cloak moved with her.

"I have shown you the truth. Maybe the Seff will be merciful." Jalginfer as the air crackled and a huge machine appeared next to Jalginfer.

It had long metallic arms that wiped back and forth. They had claws that looked razor sharp and there were several of them. In the middle of the machine, there were 2 huge metallic rollers. A huge metal frame connected the rollers together and the long arms attached to the metal frame. The rollers started to turn and the arms reached out, grabbed a soldier and threw him in between the metal rollers. Blood stained the shiny metal and small bits of bone came out the other end. Jalginfer grinned evilly.

"If you don't believe me, then fight me and find out." She grinned.

**So we visited Julius in this post. Also, the fight with Jalginfer will be fun. Anyways, im done for today. I might be posting some other stuff but I have to go read the new Fairy Tail. By the way, the FUNimation dub for Fairy Tail has been sort of "released". You can hear Gray's voice, Natsu's voice, Erza's voice, Lucy's voice and Mirajane's voice. They sound alright but you guys have to decide that for yourselves. Anyways, DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME ANY VILLAIN OCs EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY SENT AN OC! Thanks for reading, FF**


	8. Jalginfer part 2

**Im bored and im thinking about the future. I usually wouldn't post twice a day on the same story but im pretty bored. Thanks to everyone who sent in villains. I will make sure that they appear in a few chapters or so. Nothing really to say besides the fact that im kind of sad that the new FT wasn't put up yet. I believe that Mashima needs to start branching out to fans for new characters and arcs. Also, Malice Story will be resume posting because im not too busy. Check that out btw. Its my longest story.**

**Bermin**

"Look out!" shouted Noel as he dodged one of the mechanical arms.

The arms swung wildly, snapping and trying to grab people. Suddenly Alexis grabbed one of the arms and tore it apart. Everyone stared at her. Wow she was strong. Jalginfer just looked bored.

"Strength, you have strength. What will you do with your leader?" asked Jalginfer as one of the claws flew towards Noel.

Noel could barely roll out of the way as the claw hit the ground and tore up some dirt. Geo looked over at Noel and handed him a feather. Noel looked at it.

"Stab." Geo grunted as he mad stabbing motions at his chest.

Noel nodded and plunged the feather into his chest. The feather didn't hurt, it just felt like warmth was returning to you. Noel breathed a sigh of relief and got up off the ground. He nodded at Geo who was already throwing feathers to destroy the huge machine. An explosion engulfed the huge machine but it didn't even leave a scratch!

"Stone Make!" Alexis shouted as a huge Moai statue appeared from the ground.

Alexis pointed at the machine who was forcing the other members of the group to dodge.

"Fire!" she shouted.

The Moai statue fired a blast of energy as it fell over and turned to dust. The attack hit the machine and there was a metallic shriek as one of the claws fell in between the 2 huge rollers and was turned to iron powder. Dawn looked over at the machine and noticed something strange. There were no wheels, so, it couldn't move without the arms! She reached into her pocket and took out a packet of cards. She took out 2 and threw them towards the machine. The cards reached the machine and exploded, severing 2 arms. On the machine, remained only 2 more arms. She looked over to see Hitsugi concentrating his attack towards one of the arms and Raigeki trying to fire his Light Dragon's roar at the final arm. They managed to hit and the entire machine grinded to a halt. To top it all off, Geo had created a field of feathers and the ground underneath the machine exploded, tearing the metal frame and sending the huge rollers flying towards the city walls. Jalginfer dodged a punch from Hitsugi as he ran up close.

"Interesting, close combat against a goddess? What will happen without your city?" Jalginfer asked as she created more of the huge cannons that had broken the city walls.

"Vir!" she shouted as the cannons all fired and the city walls crumbled like sand.

The barbarians that remained streamed into the city and Izaya was forced to retreat into the city to defend the citizens. Noel rallied his friends around him.

"Don't go anywhere! We need to beat her!" Noel shouted as they worked to destroy the cannons.

Jalginfer smiled and extended her hand and the air around Noel exploded, sending him flying back. She was a dual mage!

"Pitiful. Blitzkrieg!" Jalginfer shouted as she suddenly disappeared.

The group stared at the space where she was and suddenly Hitsugi cried out and was sent flying back. The group caught a glimpse of red hair as Jalginfer suddenly disappeared. Noel got back off the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Shes too fast!" Noel shouted as he got up and ran over to Hitsugi.

Suddenly Jalginfer appeared in the middle of the field.

"Its strange. I am the embodiment of all evil. But why do you think I work for someone?" She asked.

Noel helped Hitsugi up. He was bleeding a bit from the arm.

"If you were really the goddess of death, you wouldn't need to work for anyone." Noel said as he raised his hand.

Jalginfer laughed a little bit. Her child like face did not reflect her personality.

"You remind me of Frederik. I work for another because the goddess of death is not always the strongest force. There are always stronger. The Seff proves this." Jalginfer said as she created a tripod on which sat a huge cannon with several smaller cannons underneath.

Everyone in the group sized the cannon up. It was 10 times bigger than the cannons used to destroy the walls. She was trying to wipe out the city! Jalginfer seemed to realize this too as she patted the tripod.

"Oh yes, this is a very special invention. Its called a BoilerCutter. Once I fire this, the entire city will cease to exist." Jalginfer said as she smiled.

Suddenly Noel realized something. She wasn't creating anything to defend herself! Perhaps she was telling the truth…a goddess would need no protection. All this time, she had been bent on destroying the city or just toying with them. Noel started to devise a plan. He glanced over at Dawn and Zender. They could definitely come in handy for his plan. Hitsugi would definitely play a huge part. Raigeki could use his magic to copy her moves…

"Everyone, I have an idea. Jalginfer doesn't care about herself, it is the city she wants. So, we take her down and the rest of the barbarians are finished. Dawn and Zender, use your magic to slow her down. Hitsugi, draw her out by charging her head on. If you can get any damage on her, that's great. Raigeki, if the first plan doesn't work, then just copy her moves and try to catch up. Geo, destroy the BoillerCutter while everyone carries out the plan. Alexis, once Jalginfer slows down, I want you to send a spike made of rock straight through her heart." Noel commanded.

Everyone nodded. This plan could work. Hitsugi grinned as he ran towards Jalginfer who was yawning. He sent a blast of lava flying towards Jalginfer. He missed and was sent flying back as Jalginfer disappeared in a blur. Meanwhile, Dawn had thrown her cards in the air and Zender had looked up at the cards as they shook in the wind.

"Curse of sloth." She said quietly as the cards glowed and sent a wave of green light across the field.

The effect was instantaneous, the green light washed over Jalginfer and she slowed down. She was so slow it looked like she was just gliding in slow motion. Her face was one of surprise as Geo set down the last feather to the star shape. A huge blast of light came down on the huge cannon and it exploded, sending the hot metal flying to the ground. Alexis grinned as she created spike made of stone and sent it flying towards Jalginfer's heart. It slammed straight through her body and Jalginfer fell, blood flowing onto the white cloak. The group crowded around her.

"So, you found out. I was expecting that. The Seff will be disappointed." Jalginfer sighed.

Everyone stared down at her.

"Are you in no pain?" Noel asked.

Jalginfer shook her head.

"No, I feel fine. Pretty soon, I will turn into bolts and nails. And disappear for a while. But I will always return." She said happily.

"So you really are a goddess." Hayden murmured.

Jalginfer looked at him. Hayden took a step back.

"Of course. I never lie." She said.

She looked at Noel.

"I am the least of your worries. The Seff is strong and will not be defeated that easily. Be thankful that I had not managed to store my strength for I was young." Jalginfer said as she turned into a pile of bolts and nails.

Noel and the others stared down at the pile of metal at their feet. Jalginfer was gone and they had learned that there are even more dangers ahead.

**Burnholt Manor**

The family all sat down for dinner in a brightly illuminated dining hall. The father wore a clean brown jacket and had a thick mustache. The mother wore a red dress and had long blonde hair that fell to her back. The daughter looked like her mother but wore a white dress and had her mother's hair. However, she had her father's eyes that twinkled with delight. The father clapped his hands and made an announcement.

"My dear family! I have developed a way to defeat the plague! All I need is a few finishing touches…" the father announced.

"Very good Gregory my dear. Anastasia dear, how do you feel about the new cure?" asked the mother.

The girl smiled sweetly. She was quite beautiful and had already been sent thousands of from suitors.

"I think that is wonderful father, please continue!" the girl said in delight.

**Well there you go. Took a long time to finish this. Enjoy! FF**


	9. Halloween

**Woah there. Hi. As for what happens with this chapter, it will pretty much be some evil OCs coming. The Seff slowly be revealed. Also, for my next story it will be called Toy Box after the main guild in the story. Im debating on whether or not to make it an OC story. Anyways, the Nightmare Mage will appear in that story. So, this chapter will introduce some evil OCs and the new hint about the Seff. Enjoy and happy Halloween.**

**?**

The lamplight shone against the shadowy background of the city. A few shadows stood near the lamp. This time, there were 7 figures around the lamp. They spoke in low voices.

"It seems we have a few new members joining us…" said one of the original 4.

"Yes, Rose, Chloe, Polaris and Silvia. They will serve us well." one of the 4 said.

Suddenly there was a shifting as someone materialized in the group. A few people took a step back. The person who had materialized stepped into the lamp light causing some to grimace. It was Jalginfer. However, half her face was a mess of blood and broken bone. Her silk cloak was torn and blood streaked down it.

"Oh don't worry my friends. I am fine. However I was recently defeated. Im afraid I wont be able to attend our meetings anymore." Jalginfer said sadly.

"It is fine Jalginfer. Just let no one know about our plans." The leader said.

"A goddess tells no tales." Jalginfer smiled as she turned to ashes.

"Sssso. Our enemies are ssstrong." Hissed one of the figures.

"It would appear that way Apophis. But, as long as the Seff lives, I live." The leader said as she held up something that looked like a box.

Everyone around the lamp post took a step back. The leader let out a laugh.

"Do not worry. It will not hurt you. Polaris, Silvia, go to Vanish Marsh. Literally scare our enemies to death!" said the leader.

2 people from the group vanished. The light in the lamp post went out and the figures disappeared into darkness.

**Entrance to Vanish Marsh**

Noel and the others stopped in front of the huge trees that marked the entrance to Vanish Marsh. It was a huge swamp and it was dark out. Hitsugi stared out into the marsh. There glowing yellow eyes all around the marsh.

"D-do we have to go in there?" asked Hitsugi as he shivered.

Noel nodded darkly.

"Im afraid so. It's the quickest way to Tragle. Just bare with me. Im going first." Noel said as he stepped his foot into the dark swamp.

Suddenly the trees grew faces and snarled. Some people in the group screamed.

"Silence!" screamed Hayden as he blew a hole in the trees.

He heaved and his pupils were wide. He was probably scared out of his mind. Noel gulped and trudged farther into the marsh. The rest of the group warily followed into the deep dark depths. Inside the marsh, you could not see much. The huge trees blocked most of the moonlight and only some streams of light could be seen. From the huge branches of the trees hung grey moss. There were puddles of water all around and there were random planks of wood sticking out of the ground. Zender was at the very back of the group when suddenly a hand gripped her neck. She let out a blood curdling scream and immediately curled into a ball. Everyone ran over to her to see what was wrong. Everyone was at wit's edge. Zender was crying as Noel walked up to her.

"Whats wrong?" Noel asked, eyes checking for trouble.

There was a howl and everyone shivered as Zender looked up at Noel. She looked completely freaked out. She was wearing sunglasses even though it was completely dark out.

"S-something grabbed my neck!" she screamed.

Hayden was in the back grinding his teeth when suddenly 2 hands erupted from the ground and grabbed his legs. Hayden screamed and slammed to the ground. Everyone whipped around besides Zender to see that Hayden had broken out of the grasp of the hands and was stomping on them.

"Hayden! Hay-"

Noel couldn't finish his sentence as a deathly cold hand grabbed his neck and hauled him up to a tree branch. It was Noel's turn to scream.

"Saint Parallel save me now! I will become a monk!" Noel screamed as more hands grew from the branches and grabbed him.

The others were moving to help Noel and the others when man wearing a mask came out of the ground. The ground literally opened up. He was wearing a navy blue cloak with a white cape that attached to the shoulder. He had jet black hair. He looked to be 14 years old and was a little tall for his age. He started laughing Noel was thrown to the ground. His mask was plain white with 5 red lines going down. He moved in front of the group.

"My name is Polaris and welcome to Vanish Marsh!" shouted as a huge wall of trees grew between the group, separating them into 2 groups.

The other group watched as a dense fog grew around them and a girl appeared before them. She had long violet hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had pale skin and wore jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"My name is Silvia Hones. Welcome to my playground." She said as suddenly her arm ripped in half to spill blood all over the ground and the bone suddenly started to twist.

Everyone looked away at the gore as Silvia smiled.

"Oh don't look away, you might want to see this." She said while grinning.

The bone twisted and created a small monkey made of the smooth white bone. The monkey made a wide grin made of bone. It climbed on top of Silvia's shoulder. She smiled and petted it.

"Cute isn't it?" she asked as Hayden threw up on the ground.

Hitsugi just growled and made a fist.

"Whatever! My wits are enough against your stupid bone creatures!" Hitsugi shouted as the ground started to heat up.

Silvia smiled to the side a bit and pointed to Hitsugi.

"Kill him." She said calmly as the monkey's eyes turned red and started to grow.

It grew to the size of a house and it ran straight towards Hitsugi.

"Volcano! Fiery Rain!" Hitsugi shouted as lava spewed onto the huge monkey.

Silvia laughed as the monkey shook the lava off and shrieked at them. Suddenly her skin started to peel away revealing her bones and the bones started to twist and started to separate from her body.

"Earth Make! Rockets!" Alexis shouted as she formed rockets from the ground and shot them at the huge monkey.

They blasted against the smooth bone and the monkey was sent flipping back. Smoke filled the entire area and the group covered their faces as the smoke washed over them. A hole in the smoke appeared as the monkey charged again, running straight at Alexis. Alexis growled and grabbed the monkey's boney hands.

"You picked the wrong person to fight!" she shouted as she broke the bone and slammed her foot into the monkey's grinning face.

The bone shattered and Silvia took a step back. The others started cheering. Hayden grinned.

"Lets do this!" Hayden shouted as he ran forward, fists clenched.

Before he could smash his fist into Silvia's face, a boney hand grabbed his fist and threw him back. Silvia had created a skeleton copy!

"Yes, I can do anything with my bones. I can create monsters, make weapons and even copy myself!" she shouted as a bone emerged from her skin.

She charged forward and smiled as the bone glowed white in the moonlight.

**Fighting Polaris**

Noel, Raigeki, Zender and Dawn stared at the boy before them. What was this boy planning?

"I think its pretty obvious what im going to do." The boy said as he created a huge graveyard.

Zender was still trembling in the corner so the others would have to fight for her.

"Burial!" he shouted as a huge pit opened from underneath Noel.

Noel fell straight in and was trying to get out when a clump of dirt hit him in the face and threw him back into the pit. The boy started laughing as he took a few steps forward.

"You better help him or your friend will be buried alive!" the boy shouted as Raigeki reached his hand down to help Noel.

Noel could barely move as the dirt flooded into the pit. He reached to grab Raigeki's hand. He pulled and Noel could feel the dirt being shifted. Raigeki pulled even harder and Noel burst from the dirt with a gasp. He fell on the ground and was gasping for breath. Dawn suddenly screamed.

"He is gone! He was there just a second ago!" she shouted.

Noel opened his eyes and was about to look up when the ground opened a bit to reveal the boy's mask. Noel didn't see the punch coming until he was flying through the air. The ground opened up so that the boy could get out.

"You know, its nice to see friends helping each other…" the boy said as he started to grow transparent.

Noel and the others took a step back. He was disappearing! They looked wildly around to look for the boy when Raigeki shouted and then suddenly froze. Noel looked over to see that he was paralyzed! The boy reappeared in front of Noel.

"Im a Phantom Slayer by the way." he shouted as he threw a punch at Noel's face.

Noel dodged it and kicked the boy in the face with his foot. The boy fell back and his mask broke into 2 pieces. It revealed lifeless purple eyes.

"M-my mask!" he wailed.

Noel took this opportunity to slam his foot into the boy's stomach and send him rolling away. Dawn had jumped into the fight while trying to coax Zender to come back to her senses. She picked out some cards and threw them at Polaris. They exploded and formed a cube of light that trapped Polaris inside.

"Tarot cards! Trap of Light!" she shouted.

Polaris screamed in rage as he tried to break through the barrier. He calmed down and suddenly grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glowing rock. The barrier of light shattered instantly. Polaris stepped out and a dark aura started to come out from Polaris. There was a blur of black as suddenly arms emerged from the shadows of the trees. They grabbed Dawn and threw her against a three and started smashing her everywhere.

"Gravity Make! Gravity Spear!" Noel shouted as he charged forward with an invisible spear.

Polaris smirked as he kicked Noel in the face and sent him flying back into a puddle. Dawn grabbed a a tarot card from her pocket and struggled to activate it.

"T-tarot cards! Chain fire!" she shouted as fire erupted down the arms and destroyed them.

Noel got up from the puddle and faced Polaris. His eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything.

"Oh I see. The Seff. Why didn't you just say so? You want to know about the Seff?" he asked to no one in particular.

Polaris held up the glowing rock he held in his hand.

"This is the Seff. Or so it says. It gives me my strength! But you cant have it. Its my lucky charm." Polaris said as a black circle opened around Polaris.

Arms made of shadow reached out from the circle and grabbed Raigeki who was still paralyzed. The arms threw him into the ground and started punching him. Polaris held up the rock and looked at it.

"This is my power…." He said quietly.

**Fighting Silvia**

Geo dodged the bone sword and smashed his fist into Silvia, making her jump back. She quickly created a spear made of bone and charged forward with that.

"You cant beat me that easily!" she shouted as she slammed the spear into the ground as she ran forward and pole vaulted into the sky.

Suddenly hundreds of white specks filled the sky. The first white speck hit the ground without a noise. It was knife! In a few minutes, hundreds of knives were raining down on the group. Alexis barely had time to create a shield made of stone and gather everyone under the shield. Some of the knives punched through and Hitsugi shouted as one of the knives cut his arm. Silvia landed on the ground and her skin started to peel away. She looked bored.

"Well, I guess this wasn't good enough for you guys." She sighed as all her skin peeled away to reveal bone, organs and blood.

All the bones in her body started to twist as it created a huge bony foot. Pretty soon, it had created a huge skeleton that stood 5 meters tall and carried a huge oak tree with railroad tracks slammed into it for a blade.

"Bonewalker!" she shouted as the huge skeleton screamed and slammed the makeshift axe into the ground, spraying dirt everywhere.

Everyone stared up at the huge behemoth. Just how were they going to beat it?

**Fighting Polaris**

Suddenly Zender stood up. She didn't seem to be terrified anymore. She looked at Raigeki who was being attacked by the shadow arms.

"Reverse Curse! Paralyze!" she shouted as Raigeki suddenly unfroze and jumped out of the way of the arms.

Polaris looked at Zender and frowned.

"Oh so you're the only one who can undo my attacks. I see. This makes it interesting!" Polaris shouted as the shadow arms erupted from the ground again.

Zender glared at him as she held up her hand.

"You hurt my companions. You must pay." She shouted as daggers that glowed red appeared around her.

Polaris looked surprised. He held out his rock and suddenly his eyes started to glow red.

"Curse Magic? Only…. Very well. Time for you to experience true nightmares! Ghost Patrol!" he shouted as his eyes glowed red and everything went dark.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to write it out. Thanks for reading! FF**


	10. Snake Pit

**So its November now…wow. My return to was about 4 months ago. I originally came to Fanfiction last year, posted a 2 chapter story and then lost interest in the site. About a year later, I came back to read some HOTD fanfiction. That was the flavor of the month apparently. I posted a story in that category and turned to Fairy Tail after I got bored with HOTD. Fairy Tail is something I can always turn to because the story line keeps you guessing all the time. Seriously, a 7 year time skip? Who would have seen it coming? So anyways, as a treat im going to be posting the "preview" to my next story, Toy Box. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed me!**

**Fighting Polaris**

The darkness surrounded everyone. It was as dark as night and absolutely nothing could be seen.

"Agh! I cant see anything! Hold on, let me use my light magic." Raigeki said.

Suddenly the darkness was penetrated by a single fiery light. It was a will-o-wisp! It glowed a pale blue with purple surrounding it. Suddenly dozens started to appear.

"Will-o-wisps?" Raigeki questioned as he looked at the ghostly balls of fire.

"I don't like this…" Zender said.

The will-o-wisps started to multiply until hundreds could be seen. Suddenly the light returned to see Polaris grinning among the will-o-wisps.

"Ghost Patrol!" he shouted as the will-o-wisps suddenly blazed black and shot towards the group.

"Get out of the way!" Raigeki shouted as he dodged a will-o-wisp

The small balls of fire would exploded it an explosion on contact with anything solid. The entire swamp was being torn apart by his massive onslaught. Dirt washed over Dawn as a will-o-wisp hit the ground near her.

"When will this attack end?" she shouted at the others who were taking cover behind various pieces of debris.

Noel looked over at Dawn from the log he was hiding behind.

"I don't know! I guess this goes on for a while!" Noel ducked back behind the log as a will-o-wisp passed where his head would be.

Zender stared down the battleground as everyone took cover. She stood up and daggers appeared near her again.

"You must pay!" she shouted.

Polaris took notice of her and turned towards her. He moved his head to the side.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Zender Everheart. Curse of sloth!" she said as a ring fo red appeared around the will-o-wisps. The fiery balls came flying still at high speeds. Zender barely had time to dodge as 3 slammed into the ground near her.

She looked through the smoke to see that there had been no change in how fast the will-o-wisps were moving. In fact, they were moving faster! Polaris started laughing as he watched Zender dodge from place to place. Most of the cover in the battle ground had been completely destroyed.

"You really think curses work on me? I use the souls of the dead to attack you! The dead cant be cursed anymore than they already are!" Polaris laughed as the will-o-wisps destroyed the last piece of cover in the area.

Noel and Raigeki looked at each other and nodded. They need a plan and fast. All the cover had been destroyed so they would be playing a game of tag from now on. Dawn ran forward with a few tarot cards in her hand and showed them to Noel and Raigeki. They had pictures of lightning, the sun and the ocean. They jumped back as a will-o-wisp struck the ground and exploded.

"Dawn! I think im catching onto what your trying to do!" Noel shouted as he toppled over and fell on the ground.

"Whats going on!" Zender shouted as she dived towards the group.

"Dawn is trying," Raigeki covered his face from dirt. "to combine the cards together to paralyze Polaris! It could work!"

Polaris smiled as the will-o-wisps disappeared. The entire battleground was a mess with dirt clumps blasted everywhere. Noel turned to Raigeki. It was time to surprise Polaris.

"Raigeki. Copy his move. Give him something to think about while Dawn runs up with the cards." Noel said.

Raigeki nodded and ran across from Polaris.

"Shadow Mirror! Ghost Patrol!" he shouted as will-o-wisps gathered and Raigeki.

They looked completely out of place as they turned white and blasted towards Polaris. He was completely unprepared and almost all the ghostly balls of fire hit Polaris directly and sent him slamming back. Zender stood and sent daggers flying towards Polaris. Dawn ran forward with her tarot cards and sent them flying as Polaris got up off the ground. They exploded in a burst of water and sunlight. Polaris screamed as he staggered back from the sudden flash of light and water drenched him. Suddenly electricity crackled over his body and Polaris started screaming! Yes! Noel watched as Polaris reached into his pocket to grab the strange glowing rock. Noel dashed forward to Polaris and punched Polaris in the face. The rock flew into the air…

**Fighting Silvia**

The huge skeleton had managed to wreck most of the trees standing around and moonlight streamed through the gap in the tree tops.

"Volcano Magic! Endless Eruption!" he shouted as a huge column of lava burst from the ground and totally engulfed the skeleton.

The lava seemed to burn away some bones but the huge skeleton just roared and slammed its weapon into the ground, sending Hitsugi slamming into a tree. Hayden watched as the skeleton uprooted a tree and swung it across the battlefield, forcing everyone to jump.

"Plant Magic! Roots of steel!" he shouted as silver colored roots started to grow from the ground and tangle the skeleton's legs.

The skeleton struggled to get out of the hard roots and swung its weapon wildly around. Silvia took a step back to avoid being killed by her own creation. Something clicked in Hayden's mind. He grinned and looked over at the others who were dodging the huge weapon as well.

"Guys! I have a plan!" Hayden shouted.

Alexis, Hitusgi and Geo gathered around Hayden.

"This may seem like a suicide mission, but I think I found a way to kill Silvia." He said as the skeleton roared and smashed the roots with the huge axe.

"Whats your idea?" asked Alexis.

"Well, the monster Silvia created, I don't think it has any true loyalty to her at all. A few minutes ago, I saw Silvia back away when it got angry and started thrashing its weapon." Hayden said.

"So we just go around Silvia and then dodge out of the way as the axe comes down on Silvia?" Hitsugi asked.

Hayden nodded and Geo grunted in approval. Hayden turned towards the roots and closed his fist. The roots vanished and the monster was free to roam again. It roared and slammed the axe down towards Hayden and he dodged, getting a cut on his shoulder as he did so.

"Gooo!" Hayden shouted as they charged towards Silvia.

Silvia smiled as a sharp bone came out of her arm.

"You fools had enough? Fight me!" she shouted.

The entire group surrounded her and were sparring with her when there was a ear drum shattering roar as the monster screamed. Hayden nodded towards the group and they all jumped back. Silvia looked up in time to see the huge axe come down on her.

"You fool! I am your master!" she shouted as the axe split her body in half.

The monster paused as it realized that the magical source that had created it died out. It gave the group one more ear splitting shriek and crumbled into huge white pieces of bone. They all sat down on the ground. It had been a long fight. Had Noel and the others won their battle?

**Fighting Polaris**

The rock was flying through the air when Noel caught it in his hand. He immediately began screaming.

"Aghhhh!" he shouted as the rock rested in his palm.

Raigeki quickly ran over to see what was wrong.

"Whats going on!" he shouted.

"T-the rock! Its burning me!" Noel screamed.

Raigeki reached down and took the rock in his own hand. He also started screaming.

"Its hot!" Raigeki shouted as he threw it back to Noel.

Polaris grinned as he faded through the tree Dawn was holding him against and appeared on the other side.

"Fools. The rock has chosen me! It will answer to no one but me! The Seff is mine!" he shouted.

Noel glared and tried not to pass out from the intense pain of holding it in his hand. Polaris held out his hand. He looked sort of desperate to have the rock back.

"G-give me the rock! Its m-mine!" shouted Polaris.

"NO!" Noel screamed.

Polaris saw that Zender was advancing with a knife in her hand so he turned and ran into the forest. He turned around after running a few feet and held out his hand again.

"Seff! Return to me!" he shouted as the rock started to shrink in Noel's hand.

It reappeared in Polaris's hand and Polaris disappeared into the night with a crazy laugh. The barrier of trees separating the group disappeared and the group was once again united.

"Crazy fight." Hitsugi said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah didn't have too much fun fighting a huge skeleton." Hayden mumbled as the group continued down the path to sunlight.

**?**

A boy that stood 6'10" stood in front of a small marble building. He had shoulder length blood red hair and wore a short sleeved red shirt and jeans that were stained with blood. He had black eyes with grey pupils. It was around a graveyard and crows had gathered on top of the building.

"Yamatono…I believe it is time for you to go. I have sent Apophis and his apprentice to fight our group of would be heroes. I didn't think we would come down to this. They beat Silvia and Polaris…" said a voice from inside the marble building.

Yamatono bowed and turned to leave from the marble building. Suddenly he stopped.

"What if Apophis fails." He asked.

"Then you must step in to fight. The survival of the Seff depends on you." said the voice.

The boy nodded and headed away from the building.

**Town of Dasper**

The group arrived at Dasper, a village town with a busy economy. More recently, a huge sinkhole had erupted in the center of the city and the residents started calling it "The Snake Pit". The group arrived at the edge of huge sink hole to see several snakes sunning themselves on the brown rocks that surrounded the pit. There was a hole big enough to fit a person in that led down. Noel looked at everyone.

"So, are we ready?" he asked.

Everyone gulped and jumped into the dusty pit. It was going to be rough.

**So there is the new chapter. The special will be at the end of this authors note. Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who sent in evil OCs and a new one was revealed today. Yamatono. Edward the Pure sent me this one and I forgot to mention him last post. So without further waiting, heres Toy Box.**

_Recently, a guild called Toy Box has emerged to confront the other guilds of the world. They were unknown at first but quickly built up power to become a powerhouse that could easily overpower Fairy Tail. There were only 6 members and they were all incredibly strong. Their names were Axel, Walther, Benny, Josef, Lucifer and Cocoon. They were a legal guild but they acted like a dark guild, starting guild wars and taking illegal jobs. The council was powerless to stop them._

**Twilight Ogre**

Axel Sarapan walked through the torn up guild building of Twilight Ogre. They had appeared at the guild at around 3 pm and demanded money. They had obviously refused. So, they did what was natural, kick down the door and beat everyone to a pulp. Axel was a lanky man stranding about 6'5". He wore a green t-shirt with a picture of a sun on it and he wore grey jeans that were ripped down the side. He wore sunglasses on his head and had rust colored hair. He had a strange smile where only 1 end of his mouth opened up. He had many rings on his fingers. He looked around to see the other members of the guild picking through the spoils. He saw Benny kick over a pile of papers stacked on a desk. Benny smirked as the papers caught on fire.

"Twilight Ogre? Weak!" he jeered as he started rummaging through a desk.

Axel noticed that the guild master's door was open. Voices could be heard inside. Axel decided to check it out. Lucifer stood by the door, closing his eyes. He held a silver cup in his hand. Axel peaked into the guild building to see Josef and Cocoon talking to the Twilight Ogre guild master, Banaboster.

"L-look cant we talk about this? I didn't mean to cause this trouble!" Banboster said while panicking.

Josef slammed his fist down on his desk. He was not smiling like he always did.

"Look you disco freak. We wanted your money and you couldn't even spare a cent. Why don't you give me your daughter as a make up gift? She looks pretty enough." Josef said as he snatched up a picture of a pretty girl on Banaboster's desk.

The he tried to reach for the picture but Josef held him back. Josef put his hand up to his chin.

"Pretty face, nice body. Looks like a good catch." Josef sighed as he put the picture in his coat.

"G-give me that picture back1 That's my daughter you barbarian!" complained the Twilight Ogre guild master.

Suddenly he froze. Cocoon had turned to face him.

"You are no longer the master of Twilight Ogre." Cocoon said as he advanced towards Banaboster.

His scream filled the entire guild and made even Axel cringe.

**There is the special! I hope you guys liked it! FF**


	11. Cold Blooded part 1

**Hello! My name is FatherFail. Heres the update for my stories. Toy Box has to be renamed. There is already a story named Toy Box so I decided to change the name to Toys Cant Die. Also, would you guys like to see Toys Cant Die up at the same time as Saint Parallel? I have already worked on the first chapter and I just wanted to get it out for the public. It goes against my policy but if you guys want it, exceptions can be made. So make sure you send me a PM about Toys Cant Die. Also, it is an OC story but you can only be a FT mage or part of the military. Fairy Tail slots are going to be picked through a detailed process. There are 2 spots for FT. As for military, you can use magic as well. I will only add an OC to Toy Box if someone sends me a REALLY good OC. And I mean top notch. PLEASE, PLEASE, READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Well, lets do this.**

**The Snake Pit**

This was not a place for the claustrophobic. It was a dusty tunnel with very tight spaces. Everyone was squeezed together like sardines. There was almost no light in the tunnel besides a bit of light at the end of the tunnel. The group advanced slowly, trying not to choke on the stale air. They arrived at the end of the tunnel and Hitsugi, who was at the front of the group, described the area for the rest of the group.

"Huh, theres another sinkhole and it looks like its in the forest. The ground is pretty much trashed by the rocks and sand. Oh, look a tunnel leading up. Brown rocks, brown rocks, brown rocks, and more brown rocks. Hey guys, I thi- oh holy crap." Hitsugi said as he jumped down to the floor.

The rest of the group followed and soon saw what Hitsugi was talking about. The scenery was like Hitsugi described besides the 2 people standing in the middle of the pit. One of the people was a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She wears a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. The other was a snake-like man. He has large, red, reptilian eyes. His head is cleanly shaven, and has tattoos of snakes over it. Apophis has a snake like tongue, and has long limbs, and a thin, tall stature. He wears a black trench-coat, with dark pants, and no shirt. They waited patiently as the group climbed down from the narrow tunnel. Noel stepped forward. Something was weird about these guys…

"Er hello. We are just trying to get to Tragle." He said politely.

The man that looked like a snake looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Trying to find the Seff eh? I can already see it in you. I believe you have already met Polaris?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. The man laughed. The person next to him didn't move.

"He had a rock with him yes? That is not the Seff. Polaris is actually the first person to be infected with the plague. He developed a strange resistance to it and he found the rock. It however, is a basic form of one of my mistress's experiments. Do you understand now?" asked the man.

Everyone looked at each other and then back to the man. He was one of the enemies.

"My name is Apophis and this," the man gestured to the person standing next to him. "is my apprentice, Chloe Gorgon." Apophis said.

Noel nodded and Apophis bowed.

"So, I don't suppose your going to let us go without a fight?" Noel asked.

"Of course not. Twin Serpents!" he shouted as 2 huge snakes shot out from underground.

The group didn't have time to react as Noel was suddenly slammed back into the wall by Chloe. Holy crap she was fast!

"Noel! Some help please!" Hitsugi shouted lava burst from the ground and the snake blasted through the steaming liquid.

"Hitsugi! Look out!" shouted Dawn as suddenly Hitsugi was sent reeling.

Chloe was vanishing and appearing, striking her opponents with incredible speed.

"Go my serpentine friends! Crush the enemy!" Apophis shouted as the huge snakes snapped and hissed.

Noel was just getting up when a snake charged at him, huge white fangs gleaming.

"Ah shit!" Noel exclaimed as he slid to the right and the snake slammed into the wall.

Alexis rushed towards the snake and grabbed its tail. In one single motion, she ripped the tail straight off the snake in a rain of crimson blood and bone segments. The snake seemed to get even more enraged and started to smash itself against the wall and freed itself from where it had gotten stuck. Noel turned to face it.

"Gravity Hammer!" he shouted as suddenly the snake was flattened and exploded in guts and blood.

"Defeated one? But that is just my basic spell? You must have trouble dealing with reptiles!" Apophis shouted as he dodged a punch from Hitsugi and sent him flying into a wall.

Noel turned to see something flash in front of him. He ducked with incredible reflex and managed to see Chloe as she passed by, a smirk on her face.

"Chloe!" grunted Geo as he handed Noel a feather.

Noel grinned. Geo was right! Apophis was strong but Chloe was simply a nuisance! He stabbed the feather into his chest and felt his senses get even more heightened.

"The last snake! Im going to finish it!" Raigeki shouted as he slammed his arms straight through the snake, cutting it in half.

The guts and blood disintegrated on contact with Raigeki's glowing arms. Apophis smiled again.

"Serpent Hook!" Apophis shouted as a snake flew out from his sleeve and latched onto Noel.

Noel was sent flying into Apophis's fist and Noel almost threw up from the high impact. Zender watched as Alexis was sent flying back from an invisible force. She knew exactly what to do. It was a simple but effective magic. Chloe was just travelling at high speeds in certain directions. A dark red glow formed around Zender.

"Curse of Sloth!" she shouted as red surrounded a patch of air.

The figure of Chloe could be easily seen as she suddenly slowed down. She seemed surprised as Zender created several knives around her.

"Go! Knives!" shouted Zender as the knives flew towards Chloe.

Chloe may have been slowed down but she could still use her magic. A barrier of snakes formed in front of her. She was a dual mage!

"Too bad!" Chloe shouted as the snakes started to disappear.

Zender smiled as her eyes made contact with Chloe's.

"Kieru!" she shouted as Chloe made a wailing noise.

Suddenly blood sprayed from her mouth and she collapsed to the ground. Apophis looked over and Noel took the advantage to punch him straight in the face, sending him staggering back. Meanwhile, Chloe had almost completely drained her blood supply as she screamed in rage as she started to turn paler and paler. Suddenly a snake shot out from Chloe's hood and the snake bit into Zender's arm. Zender cried out in pain and looked down to the snake that soon exploded in ashes. Chloe was barely alive as the light faded from her eyes. Zender grabbed her arm to stop the blood from flowing. Chloe must not have had enough magic to create a poisonous snake because she didn't feel any side effects. Everyone had turned their attention over to Apophis who had stood and pointed up at the sky.

"Serpent Rain!" Apophis shouted as hundreds of snakes fell from the sky, baring their fangs.

Alexis created a shield of stone to protect them from the snakes as they smashed into the shield at high rates. Suddenly the shield cracked and a snake bit both Raigeki and Noel.

"Aghh! Damn Snakes!" they both shouted as the shield disappeared and all the snakes had fallen.

Suddenly Apophis started to clap. He had a smile on his face.

"I must say, I am impressed with your skill and joint movement. You managed to easily defeat my apprentice and you have shown me true example of your power. So, let me show you something! Hood of the Cobra!" he shouted as his body started to morph.

What in the world awaited them against Apophis, the master of snakes?

**Hehe, Apophis hasn't even shown his true powers yet. Anyways, like I said before, if you want Toys Cant Die to be released alongside Saint Parallel then review and say "Yes or No". The story will have NO SPOILERS of Saint Parallel if released alongside Saint Parallel. **_**Important!: Fairy Tail OCs will be accepted through a detailed process I wont be as picky as I will with Toy Box OCs but I will be looking for serious OCs. **_**If you want to send in an OC for the guild Toy Box then make sure it is DETAILED. I will be EXTREMELY picky. Also, if you want to send in an OC from a different guild, then PM me. If you are just submitting an OC, your character will be part of the military as a "Mage Lord". Whatever happens, enjoy. FF**


	12. Cold Blooded part 2

**Well its been a tough week with Concert tryouts going on. All my stories are pretty much on hold besides this one and Toy Box. I REALLY hope my parents will let me write more than im usually allowed because I have been without writing for a while. In other news, MW3 came out and I stood in line for a few minutes to get it. That's the primary reason why I didn't practice my audition music until tonight when other people were auditioning. Iv been glued to my xbox nearly all day playing. So, im putting down the controller for a while to make this chapter. Might seem kind of weird because I haven't done any writing recently. Also, a special "segment" at the end of this chapter. I actually enjoyed this moment. So, uh, lets go.**

**Snake Pit**

"What in the wor-" Hitsugi said before being blown back to the other end of the chamber.

Apophis had turned his upper body into a snake and his hands had been replaced by hissing snakes.

"Thisss isssnt even my bessst." He hissed gleefully as he smashed one of the snake fists into Raigeki's stomach.

Alexis had dodged from the blasting dirt as Apophis turned the chamber into ground rock. The dust filtered down from the ceiling as she created a huge boulder.

"Earth Make! Boulder!" she shouted as the huge boulder lifted straight off the ground and smashed towards Apophis.

"Elementary!" Apophis shouted evilly as the boulder shattered into small pebbles with a single punch.

Suddenly Apophis gasped and turned to see Noel stabbing an invisible spear into his back. Noel grinned as he dodged one of Apophis's snake fists.

"Gravity, engage!" Noel shouted victoriously as Apophis started to scream.

Apophis was sinking to his knees slowly when suddenly he flipped forwards and landed on his feet perfectly. He didn't even seem to be in any pain.

"You know…I enjoyed toying with you fools. But enough is enough. You have forced this upon you. Yamata no Orochi!" Apophis screamed as 8 huge snakes erupted from the ground and hissed.

Everyone just stared at the 8 snakes as they coiled around the room.

"Y-you…" Raigeki stammered.

"E-eight of them?" Zender screamed.

"One for each of us?" Hitsugi said as he grit his teeth.

"More like 2 on 1." Hayden said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Snakes…" grunted Geo.

Noel stared down at his hands. How strong was he really? How strong had be become after going through this hell? JUST. HOW. STRONG. Noel grinned and looked up.

"Gravity Hammer!" he shouted as one of the snakes was instantly flattened and blood splattered the wall.

Everyone charged forward with their attacks. Noel grinned as he grabbed his heart. Just a single snake had drained him of half of his magic. Just how strong was Apophis?

"Endless Eruption!" Hitsugi shouted as he dodged the poisonous fangs of one of the snake and the huge column of fire blasted from underneath the snake.

The snake screamed for a while and settled back down on Hitsugi. It hissed and struck out. Hitsugi's jacket was ripped as one of the fangs tore straight through it.

"Your finished you stupid snake! Kieru!" Zender shouted as the snake turned to look Zender in the eyes.

The snake let out one hiss as it blood suddenly exploded out of its mouth and the snake sank to the ground, the light dying from its yellow eyes.

"Earth Make! Gatling Gun!" Alexis shouted as stones blasted from the machine gun she had created towards the snake's eyes.

The stones blasted towards the snake's eyes and the snake swiftly dodged and sank its teeth into the hard rock. Suddenly 6 cards hit the snake's back. They exploded and the snake screamed before smashing its head into Alexis, sending her rolling to the ground. Dawn still carried the explosive cards she carried as she took care of Alexis. Alexis was in pain as she tried to move her leg. Dawn grabbed a card with a feather drawn on it and one with the sky on it. She stacked them on top of each other and Alexis was soon surrounded in a green glow. She relaxed. Dawn nodded as she threw another card towards the snake Hayden was fighting. The card exploded but didn't hurt the snake much at all.

"Earth Roots! Vine Trap!" Hayden shouted as huge stalks of roots erupted from the ground and wrapped the entire snake, bringing it to the ground.

Hayden didn't see the other snake coming as he was almost crushed by the snake's huge body. Raigeki dodged out of the way as the snake turned around and charged towards him. Raigeki's arms started glowing.

"Light Dragons! Gilded Wings!" Raigeki shouted as he smashed his arms through the snake as it charged past.

The snake seemed to scream in rage and suddenly it completely split in half. Blood spilled from the severed half of its huge scaly body. Suddenly a blinding light blinded everyone as a huge column of explosions filled the chamber. Everyone looked over to see Geo standing on top of the charred carcass of what used to be a snake. Only 2 to go! Apophis was amused as the group took down his snakes. Only 2 still survived and Apophis wasn't in the least worried.

"Its amazing how wrong she was. If she honestly believes that that one fool will beat them after they got through my attacks so swiftly…incredible." Apophis said as one of the last remaining snakes was killed by a combined attack of all the heroes.

Everyone heaved as they stared up at Apophis who was standing on top of the final snake. He was smiling.

"It seems that she miscalculated. Fatal mistake. I believe that I must exit for now. Good bye." laughed Apophis said as the snake turned and exited through one of the tunnels that had been created.

Everyone collapsed in exhaustion. It had been a totally lucky move. They were so exhausted that they would have been easily killed by the last snake. Noel sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt his eyes start to close when a voice cut through the haze.

"Looks like my suspicions were right. Looks like I have to take care of you."

Noel looked up to see a man wearing jeans smeared with blood and a blood red dress shirt standing at the far end of the chamber. Noel struggled to get up. He finally stood, barely managing to look up.

"Lets fucking go."

**?**

Apophis stood at the top of the huge sinkhole and looked down. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Silly boy. You there is no way you can beat them. You will die like the others. As for me, well, there are other plansss…hahaha." Apophis said as he turned into a snake and slithered away into the bushes.

**?**

It looked like a dark cave but there was light. Yes, a huge fire blazing in the middle of the cave which around sat several women. They seemed to give off an unearthly glow. They were all women besides 1 man. One of the women, young with long black hair and brown eyes was speaking. All the women in the room wore white silk cloaks.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. This is a completely natural phenomenon." She said to the other women.

Another stood up. She was a blonde with dark green eyes and her face showed anger.

"You dare question the word of the Goddess of Life? Sit down immediately Deception!" she shouted at the woman with black hair.

Deception smirked as she slowly sat down.

"You must think that you are the greatest goddess to ever live, Truth." she jeered as Truth got red in the face and sat down.

This time, a woman with a child like face and shoulder length hair stood up. Her dress, unlike the other women's was torn up and bloody. Her face was scarred like she had been in a fight.

"The Goddess of Life is right. We must see this through to the end. This is the will of the mother goddess." She said as she turned to the only man sitting in the circle. "Saint Parallel, you will carry this out."

The man sighed and stood. He wore a white monk's robe and his black hair went to his shoulder in the back while cut short in the front. His eyes were dark with gold flecks and they were filled with mixed emotions.

"How funny Death. You and Hell seem to think that its funny to dress me up in these clothes." The man said dryly.

Hell stood up. She was a short and merely a girl. Her dirty blonde hair was curly and it went down to her back. She smiled sweetly and stared up at Saint Parallel with violet eyes.

"I only do what is best for my dear Saint Parallel." She said sweetly.

Saint Parallel looked away, a slight blush on his face and he faced Death.

"Jalginfer is your true name isn't it." He said confidently.

All the women gasped. He knew Death's name! Death smiled and nodded.

"Of course it is. You just found out? Truth's true name is Herdenfiuer." Deception grinned as Truth opened her mouth to protest.

"Then I should have control of you shouldn't I? Anyone who speaks a goddess's true name before her gains complete control over her don't they?" Saint Parallel asked as Jalginfer laughed.

"Im afraid you are wrong. You are a Saint and you are dead, being dead alone makes it impossible to control me." She said confidently.

"I see…" Saint Parallel said as he sat down.

Suddenly an old woman stood up. Her face was that of an elderly woman and all the women bowed in respect as she stood. She spoke in a quiet voice.

"You will do your job Saint Parallel. Life is sacred and must always be preserved. The plan will continue as planned. I have spoken." said Life as the other women bowed and left the cave.

Saint Parallel bowed and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

**Well, there you go. It was bit short but im trying to go steadily along so I can build up my skills again. Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. FF**


	13. Gravity Contract

**Here is the new chapter. I will be on Thanksgiving break in 2 weeks so most likely a lot of new posts that week. Also, this story will be finishing in about 3 posts including this one. If you haven't realized, I have been running a series. The series will end after my 4****th**** Fairy Tail story. And, the new Toys Cant Die will have some cool additions. If I didn't mention earlier, people die in Toys Cant Die. So just be aware that your OC could die. Go.**

_Nothing ever really changes. Evil will always rise and fall. Some will be greater or last longer than others. A tyrannical government, a deadly plague, a guild that has become too strong, a mage that can bring nightmares back to life… - _inscription on a stone tablet that fell from the sky

**The Snake Pit**

"You can barely even stand and you still want to fight?" the man asked as Noel took a step forward.

Noel just stared back at the man. His vision was starting to clear up. The man had shoulder length red hair, wore a blood red dress shirt and jeans stained with blood. He also had an eye patch and he had a faint smile on his face.

"Don't underestimate me…iv come far, killed many and I will kill you too if you don't get out of the way." Noel growled.

The man laughed at the statement and folded his hands.

"Your friends are exhausted too. You seem to be getting a little bit better. My name is Yamatano and as you can tell, I like blood." He said as Noel came closer.

"You work for the Seff…" Noel said as he came straight up to the man's face.

Noel's face was dirty, scarred with scratches from various projectiles and his black hair was matted with sweat and blood. His clothes were dirty and he shook as he slammed his fist into Yamatano's face, sending him flying back. Yamatano landed with a thud but instantly got back up. Noel grinned as Yamatano snarled.

"You know…iv been getting really tired of you guys. You come and attack me and tell me all kinds of crap. Iv had enough. You and me are going to fight. No tricks, no magic." Noel said.

"Fine by me. Im going to enjoy killing you!" Yamatano ran forward, both fists up.

Noel dodged the first punch and deflected the second and slammed his foot into Yamatano's leg, sending him flipping back. Yamatano wiped the dust off his jeans and looked up at Noel.

"Your not too bad. Finally, a challenge!" he shouted as he blasted forward, slamming his entire body into Noel.

They both slammed into a wall and Yamatano jumped back as Noel tried to kick him in the face.

"I clearly have the advantage here. There is no way you can win. Im completely ready to fight and you can barely stand." Yamatano said as he rapidly punched Noel.

Noel just spit blood out as he slammed his elbow into Yamatano's stomach and shot a punch across his jaw. Yamatano fell back and he glared up at Noel as his foot slammed down on his arm. Yamatano screamed in pain.

"You don't know anything about me. I hope you can keep our deal." Noel said as he kicked Yamatano in the side and sent him skidding towards a jagged piece of broken rock.

Yamatano jumped up but his arm was cut by the rock as he jumped. Black blood spilled from the wound as he landed on his feet.

"You use Blood Magic don't you? Anyone who uses that kind of magic has black blood." Noel said as he stared at the black splotches on the ground.

Yamatano grinned and let out a cackle.

"Your right! I believe you already met someone who used this kind of magic as well. Delon was it? I really don't know where he is now but he used the basic form of Blood Magic. It cant do much but that's why he kept a sword at his side too. But I use a much more advanced form. I can control every drop of my blood and can heal myself with the blood of others. Cool isn't it." Yamatano explained.

Noel looked behind him to check on his friends. They were standing too but Noel knew that he had to beat Yamatano on his own.

"Don't bother helping me. Don't speak, just watch." Noel said as he took a step towards Yamatano.

Yamatano dashed towards Noel but jumped at the last minute and rolled over Noel's back and smashed his foot into Noel's back as he fell forward. Yamatano then stood on Noel's legs to stop him from escaping and hit Noel's head with his knee as Noel brought his head up. Noel fell back onto the ground in a pool of blood. Yamatano grinned and started to laugh uncontrollably as his arm suddenly became a sword made of some sort of red metal. He raised it in the air and the sword seemed to be pulsing. Everyone looked away in disgust. The sword was pure blood taken from Yamatano!

"This is the end Noel. I won fair and square. With this, the Evadeus family is finished!" Yamatano shouted as he swung the sword downward towards Noel's head.

Noel's eyes snapped open and he grinned as the sword splattered harmlessly on the ground. Yamatano screamed in surprise as he fell back and Noel looked down on him with angry eyes.

"I knew it. You never play by the rules do you? Remember what I said? No tricks, no magic? You didn't know this but I had used the most basic spell known to users of gravity. The Gravity Contract. It binds a set of rules together to 2 people. If any of those 2 people break the rules, they die. Its not used commonly because of its risk but it doesn't take a lot of energy to use at all. If you hadn't created that sword, I would have died. But I knew you wouldn't keep the promise so I let you get me down. It was the perfect plan and it worked perfectly. Have fun in hell Yamatano.

"That's bullshit! Such a spell cant exist!" he shouted as he took a step forward.

Noel smiled. He really didn't understand at all…

"Ever heard of a rune trap? It's like that. Spells are able to be stacked on top of each other. Gravity Contract! Rule 2!" he shouted.

Suddenly Yamatano started to scream as his body started to twist. Yamatano's blood started to spill out of every pore in his body as his body was squeezed like a lemon. Within seconds, Yamatano lay in a pool of blood and white powder that used to be his bones. Noel wiped his hands and looked at his friends. They were all grinning and smiling.

"Nice job Noel." Raigeki said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Noel pointed to the exit of the tunnel.

"We have to get out of here. We wasted too much time here." Noel said as everyone filed through the tunnel.

Noel took a step out of the tunnel and started to feel sleepy.

"Sara…"

His eyes closed and he fell to the ground, asleep. In his dreams he heard 1 word. Mother.

**A few hours later**

Noel awoke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping. He was sleeping in a bed. It was very luxurious and the entire room was filled with luxuries and fancy furniture. Where exactly was he? He was about to get out of bed when the door opened and a girl came in. She had long blonde hair that went down to her back and had dark blue eyes. She wore a red dress that was in fashion that had frills and lace. A sapphire pendant in the shape of a oval hung around her neck. Her sleeves had white cuffs with emerald buttons to hold them in place. She smiled at him and Noel blushed as he looked away. Just who was she?

"Are you feeling better? Your friends carried you the entire way to Tragle." She explained to him.

Tragle. Gregory Burnholt. He had arrived at his destination. Noel looked at the girl again.

"What day is it." He asked.

"You arrived here a week ago with a burning fever. My father's personal doctor had to treat you of extreme magical fever." explained the girl.

"Your father's personal doctor? Then you are-"

The girl nodded and stood. 2 soldiers wearing black uniforms stood in the doorway behind her. They had their hands on their swords hilts.

"I am Anastasia Von Burnholt. Duchess of Tragle, daughter of Grand Duke Gregory Burnholt and granddaughter of Guran Doma, head of the wizard council." She said.

Noel quickly got out bed and kneeled before her.

"It is an honor my lady." He said as he kneeled.

"You didn't have to kneel you know." laughed Anastasia.

Noel stood, getting red in the face. Goldfinger had told him to always kneel before anyone of higher rank.

"My father is waiting for you in the dining hall. Have breakfast with us." Anastasia said as she led him through the halls.

They walked through the halls but Noel stopped in front of 2 huge wooden doors with several locks and a chain wrapped around the handles. The wood was ornately carved and showed the Battle of Fairy Hill where Malice the Zephyr defeated Skorm of WormWood in a legendary battle nearly 30 years ago. He looked at the chains that secured the door handles together so no one could go in. Anastasia stood next to him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Why is this room locked?" Noel asked.

"Its my bedroom. Its been contaminated by the plague and no one can live there. We need to hurry!" Anastasia said as she pulled Noel along to the dining hall. Noel looked back at the doors. Interesting…

**Dining Hall**

"Every time I come close to a cure, the virus seems to adapt and counter it before it can be finished. It is quite frustrating. I thank you Noel for coming here and delivering Lord Izaya's letter to me. Now if you excuse me, I must send a letter to Lord and Lady Fumaka." Gregory Burnholt said as he stood and left the dining hall.

Everyone else stood and went their separate ways besides Noel and the gang. They huddled together and spoke quietly.

"You guys saw the door on the way to the dining hall right?" asked Zender quietly.

"Yeah. Weird huh?" Raigeki agreed.

"Where is Hayden? I haven't seen him in a while." Noel said, looking for the clever boy with glasses.

"He got sick. He is in his room right now." Alexis said.

Hitsugi cleared his throat. He had been working up the courage to say this for over a week.

"Guys. What if, now seriously, what IF…"

**?**

The moonlight shone into the small marble building in the deep woods. A single person stood there and was staring at an old broken scythe. The marble building had served as a tool-shed but had fallen in dark times. The girl's dark blue eyes stared back at her and the sapphire pendant glinted in the moonlight. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to stare into the darkness.

"So you came back."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, they sure are suspicious people…"

"Do they suspect?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't? I may have been able to fool my parents and my bodyguards but not them. Apophis is gone, Jalginfer has returned to the world of the gods, Polaris is missing, Chloe is dead, Silvia is dead, Yamatano is dead. Only you and Rose are left."

"What about Delon?"

"He has run off to join the Garlan Consulate."

A scoff was heard.

"Them? That small wannabe nation? Pathetic."

"But you will take care of them, wont you Hayden?"

Hayden stepped into the light and grinned and adjusted his glasses. He grinned.

"Of course…you sent me as a spy. I know everything they are going to do. But I will wait for your command too truly show my nature. Everyone thinks im sick." Hayden laughed.

"Good. The Seff will grow stronger…and stronger and will devour everything…"

**I felt like that was a good chapter. Be ready for the Toys Cant Die tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing. FF**


	14. Balviron

**Next week is thanksgiving break for us so expect updates then. This is going to be a quick battle and then we head into the final confrontation. Enjoy.**

**Burnholt Manor**

"What if the Seff is Anastasia." Hitsugi said.

Everyone looked at him. Could this be a valid theory? Zender nodded her head. She had a an approving look on her face.

"Could be possible. Theres no reason for her to have locked up her entire room unless she was hiding something." Zender said.

Even more people started to nod.

"Oh yeah…also, the Burnholt Plague isn't air born so it cant really contaminate rooms can it? How come she doesn't have the plague herself?" asked Raigeki.

"So, your saying that the daughter of the person who found the plague is the one who started it?" asked Noel.

Everyone nodded. Everything added up perfectly.

"Also, since her father shares the new advances he makes with the cures, she could easily manipulate the plague so it can beat the cure." Alexis said, nodding.

"So I guess we are going to go straight into battle?" Noel sighed.

"We have to. This world will never be at peace. Think about it. We win and we will be heroes like Julius and his followers." Dawn said.

Noel nodded and the group headed towards Anastasia's room.

**In front of Anastasia's room**

The group arrived at the huge wooden doors. Around the corner came Hayden. He waved to them.

"Hey guys, I started feeling better so I decided to come." Hayden said as he joined the group.

"We are going to break the chains and then head into the room. Alexis, Dawn, do what you have to do." Noel said.

Alexis grabbed the huge chains wrapped around the door handles and broke them like they were nothing. Dawn threw a card amongst the locks and they split open like nothing. Noel grabbed the door metal handles and pushed the doors open. The group gasped as they entered the cold room.

It was HUGE.

In the middle of the room was a wooden table and on top sat a glass tank. It was filled with a strange green liquid that completely covered a rectangular orange box that glowed. The rectangle floated in the middle of the liquid. There was a big bed with clean white sheets and ornate dressers. There was a huge glass window at the back like Goldfinger's office at Illuminati. In front of the window was a chair and in it, sat Anastasia. She didn't seem surprised at all to see the group.

"So, you found out." She said calmly.

"Your going to tell us now. What is the Seff." Hitsugi demanded.

Anastasia stood and picked up a book that sat on the table next to the chair. It was an incredibly strange book, completely made of iron. Chains bound the book together and the pages were solid iron sheets with words stamped into them. She held it up. The title said "Balviron".

"Whats Balviron?" asked Raigeki.

Noel stared at the book for a long time. Balviron…he had heard it before…suddenly something came to mind. It was history class, almost a decade before….

**9 years ago, Illuminati's school for future monks**

Noel sat at a wooden desk, looking out the window. He was bored. School was boring. The teacher tapped a ruler on the podium and held up a picture. Noel looked over in curiosity. It was a picture of someone that was made completely made of black mist with glowing red eyes holding a strange book made of pure iron. He was surrounded by black trees and 3 others stood in the background. The person had a tattered, swirling black cloak and he had no mouth. The title of the book said "Founder of Magnolia."

"This is Skorm of WormWood. Most of you kids wouldn't know it because you were not even born when it happened. Skorm of WomrWood was a dark mage, so powerful, he could make the stars collapse in on themselves. Do you kids know where Delray is?" asked the teacher.

Everyone nodded. Everybody knew about Delray. It was a cursed city, completely destroyed by a huge meteor that still rested in the crater it had created. The only building left standing was a small house that was said to have belonged to Killiman, the legendary mage.

"Skorm was the one who caused the meteor to fall. He was bent on the destruction of the world and the death of peace." the teacher pointed to the people standing behind Skorm. "These are his 3 most trusted lieutenants. Abutuum of Tartaros, Brandon of Bilderburg and Dark Star of WormWood. Skorm created 3 sacred tomes. Balviron, the book he used to learn the demonic magic he could use. WormWood, the holy star was the book that Malice the Zephyr carried to defeat him. It was also written by Skorm. But the most powerful of the 3 was "Founder of Magnolia". It could bring the world to ruin within seconds. Fortunately, Skorm never finished writing the book before being defeated. WormWood is still carried by Malice of Fairy Tail and Balviron was lost forever along with Founder of Magnolia." The teacher explained.

One kid raised his hand.

"Was he stronger than Zeref?" he asked.

"Skorm was the strongest of the Nightmare Mages. There are 3 Nightmare mages total but the 3rd has yet to be recorded. Only Skorm and Zeref are known. Alright class, turn your books to page 45 to the Hijan Empire."

**Present Day**

Noel's eyes widened. Balviron, the cursed tome.

"N-no way. You couldn't have gotten that book…" Noel said as he took a step back.

Anastasia smiled and looked back to the book and flipped it open.

"Yes, it seems quite unbelievable. Balviron, the lost tome found in the house of a lord? But I was given this book by a stranger. He had come to rest at our house and he gave the book to me. He said that it had special powers. He was right. I used this book to learn my magic, Bio Reconstruction." Anastasia said as she put the book down.

"Then, you're a nightmare mage?" Hitsugi asked.

"No. Nightmare mages are people that learn their own magic through an advanced process called Magical Annexation. They also have evil motives and bring the world on the edge of destruction. Im simply using this book to learn magic and create, the Seff." Anastasia said slyly.

Raigeki took an angry step forward.

"What is the Seff? Something that you created?" he demanded.

Anastasia pointed to the tank on the wooden table.

"That is the Seff. Or at least it was until I spread it around the world. To make it simple, I am the Seff. The Burnholt Plague is my child. It can also be called the Seff. The Seff lives within me, drawing its power from me. I am its mother." Anastasia explained.

"Then I guess we have to kill you to stop this plague…" everyone said as they got ready to charge Anastasia.

Anastasia smiled a bit. She sat back down in the chair.

"No, im quite tired so I will be sleeping for a while. Could you finish them off for me, Hayden?" she said as she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"WHAT? Hay-"

A huge explosion knocked them forward. They group rolled on the ground and looked through the smoke of the explosion to see Hayden standing on top of a huge centipede with huge steel jaws and glowing green eyes. He was smirking. On the ground, stood a small girl. She was 5'3", black hair that's tied in a low ponytail and goes down to her thighs, bright blue eyes, flat chest, and pale skin. She wears a white dress that ends at her knees and becomes black at her chest and shoulders, a black and white striped ribbon on the left side of her head, and instead of shoes, she has white chains wrapped around her legs. She was expressionless.

"Hayden! No way! You're a traitor?" shouted Dawn.

Hayden sat down on top of the centipede's head. He didn't seem concerned.

"Well, I thought it was obvious I was a spy. Some random kid joining you during a fight? Seems legit. You guys are dumber than you thought. Try not to wake Anastasia up. She gets angry." Hayden looked down towards the girl. "Rose, eliminate these people."

"Yes sir." The girl said as she moved her hands into a symbol.

"Get out of the way! Kill Anastasia!" Raigeki shouted as everyone charged towards Anastasia.

The huge centipede appeared in front of them and snapped its huge jaws. Hayden grinned.

"Nope, that's against the rules. Now lets have my own contract. No targeting Anastasia for the ENTIRE fight. Anyone violates the rules, they die immediately." Hayden said as the huge centipede headed straight for the group.

Everyone dodged out of the way as the centipede created a massive hole in the ground where the steel jaws snapped through.

"Curse seal. Double Helix." Rose said as suddenly Raigeki screamed and doubled over.

"Raigeki! Whats going on!" shouted Zender as she fired knives towards the centipede.

"I-I- oh god!" screamed Raigeki as he fell on the ground.

"That seal I made, its unwinding the DNA double helix in your body. Mages have a triple helix. If that double helix is gone, what will you be? A pile of magical energy ready to be absorbed!" Rose shouted as she ran straight towards Zender.

**Fighting Hayden**

"Vulcan of the Volcano!" shouted Hitsugi as a huge hand made of lava grabbed the centipede.

The centipede roared and snapped its jaws into the lava and the hand smacked the centipede into the wall. Hayden shouted as he held onto it. Dawn had run off to help out Zender and Raigeki so it was just Alexis, Geo, Noel and Hitsugi fighting Hayden. The huge insect unpeeled itself from the wall and it crawled onto the ceiling. Its jaws snapped violently as Hayden hung upside down from its back.

"Whats is he planning…" Noel wondered as the centipede coiled around the huge chandelier on the ceiling.

Within seconds, Noel had his answer. The jaws of the centipede detached and slammed towards the ground, narrowly missing Hitsugi.

"Earth Make! Boulder Cannonade!" Alexis shouted as several huge boulders slammed towards Hayden's centipede.

The steel jaws broke them all in quick succession. Hayden laughed as the centipede fell straight towards the ground and swung its huge body towards Noel, forcing him to dodge.

"You guys are too simple." Hayden said as the centipede slammed its jaws into the ground in front of Hitsugi, sending him flying back.

Hitsugi was trying to get up when the pinchers of the centipede picked him up and Hayden slammed his fist into Hitsugi's face. Hitsugi fell and landed with a hard thud on the ground. He was bleeding all over and most of his clothes were torn. Noel glared angrily.

"You bastard. Gravity Cannon!" shouted Noel as suddenly the centipede started to shake.

"Hit him with everything you got!" Noel screamed as Alexis created a huge spike made of rock and Geo threw several feathers into the air.

Would this really work?

**Fighting Rose**

Zender was breathing hard. Rose had turned out to be a merciless fighter, rapidly slamming everything she had into the group. Dawn had joined the fight but Raiegki was still screaming on the ground. Was there something that could break her concentration? Zender narrowed her eyes and realized something. She hadn't landed a single punch on her. That was it. Slam a fist into her and she would lose concentration!

"Dawn! Throw some heal cards to Raigeki! He wont last much longer!" shouted Zender as she ran forward.

Dawn nodded and threw a flurry of cards that surrounded Raigeki. He started to breathe normally and he didn't seem to be in pain. Zender had made a fist and was going to slam the fist into Rose's face when Rose dodged out of the way.

'Oh yeah? I got my own tricks!' Zender thought as her foot moved up and struck Rose's nose as she dodged under the fist.

Rose fell far back and slid across the carpet. Blood was coming from her mouth and her nose was bleeding.

"So you know what I can do. Concentration is the key when using a curse. I see you're a curse user as well." She said as she made a sign.

"Hell yeah I am! Dagger Curse! Vendetta!" she shouted as several red glowing knives surrounded her and flew towards Rose.

The knives struck the girl and she fell back. Instantly she started to scream.

"Got you! Raigeki! Do what you have to do!" Zender shouted.

Raigeki stood and aimed carefully. Only one shot…

"Light Dragon's Godly Roar!" he shouted as blinding light blasted from his mouth.

As the light travelled towards the flailing body of Rose, Dawn threw a card into the light. It was a joker and was an incredibly rare card. The combined attack hit Rose and there was a huge flash of light as Rose's existence was wiped out. When the light passed, only a pile of ash remained. Zender, Dawn and Raigeki sighed and fell back. Just Hayden…

**Fighting Hayden**

The blinding flash of light was made 10x brighter by the combined attacks of Alexis, Hitsugi and Geo. When the light had faded, Hayden and his centipede were twitching. But they could still move, just slowly. Damn it! Just how powerful was Hayden! Noel looked up at the ceiling and suddenly got an idea. Sure, the centipede was armored but the chandelier on the ceiling, that looked like pure diamond. There was no way armor could beat over a thousand diamond crystals flying towards you at 9.8 meters per second. Noel grinned and looked up at the ceiling. It was time to get serious.

"Gravity Cut!" he shouted as the huge chandelier was disconnected from the ceiling.

It seemed to hang in the air for a while, sparkling. Hayden looked up and saw it falling. His face twisted in horror as the entire thing smashed into the centipede. Dust blasted the area and everyone covered their eyes. When the dust had settled, Hayden lay, stabbed by several diamond crystals. He had blood trailing from his mouth and stab wounds everywhere. The centipede was crushed to death.

"G-go. Y-you won. I wont c-cheat…" Hayden said.

Noel nodded and stepped back from the chandelier. Everyone looked at the chair. Anastasia was already awake. She was grinning.

"Well, I see you guys finished very nicely. Lets get going, shall we?"

**There is the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. FF**


	15. Saint Evadeus

**Ah, the final chapter. It feels good to have come this far. By the way, Toys Cant Die wont be as long. And after my 4****th**** story, the series has finished and after that well, I really don't know what to write. If you guys would mind me A, taking a variable length hiatus or B, keep writing these sort of stories. I feel like iv been writing too much OC stuff and I might just have a fixed story after my 4****th**** story. I would also like to introduce some of my OCs. I have a lot of them. My OCs:**

**Fahmak of Sagonia**

**Bauer of Battleonia**

**Narara of Keronova**

**Crack of Crack Story/Keron**

**Nithin of Fairy Tail**

**Hyde of Fairy Tail**

**Sol Karter of District 4**

**Lucas of Crack Story/Battleonia**

**Tate Norski of Keron**

**Im forgetting a lot of them but I have A LOT. I have been writing since I was, 9. Anyways, enough of this, lets finish the story. I would like to say, the fight is kind of short. The post is short because I really want to be working on Toys Cant Die and hurry over to my 4****th**** story. Enjoy.**

**Burnholt Manor**

Anastasia stood in front of us all, waiting. We haven't seen much of her power and it was too soon to be rushing in.

"You don't want to strike the first blow?" Anastasia asked.

"We cant just rush in. We are too smart for that." Hitsugi said as he studied the room.

"Very well, I will show what I can do." She touched the chair and it suddenly sprang to life and jumped towards the group.

She had made the chair come to life! Everyone dodged as the chair swung its wooden legs around. Alexis grabbed the entire chair and tore it to pieces.

"So that's what you can do. You can give anything life. You play god with your magic!" Alexis shouted as she ran forward.

"More or less yes. I can give anything life." Anastasia said as she dodged the punch and slammed her fist into Alexis.

Anastasia moved around the room, touching everything she saw. They all came to life, demonic creatures.

"Destroy them! She will run out of things to use sooner or later!" shouted Hitsugi as a book latched onto his face.

Everyone shouted and engaged in battle with the living furniture. Hitsugi burned the book off his face as he smashed a chair into another. They had gotten strong, very strong.

"You stupid pieces of wood! Die!" shouted Noel as he flattened entire legions of chairs.

"Daggers! Slice and dice!" Zender said as the knives around her tore through curtains.

"Raigeki! To your right!" Dawn shouted.

Raigeki flipped backwards and sent a stream of light flying through a desk as he passed. The furniture kept advancing and they kept crashing through them. They were tough opponents who used brute force to break through. Finally, all the furniture lay in pieces. Anastasia was standing next to her huge bed. It was the only piece of furniture that was still intact.

"I guess the rumors were true. Your too strong…but I will fight on!" Anastasia shouted as she touched the bed and it came to life, morphing into a wooden soldier.

The sword it carried as huge and the shield as big as the bed itself. Noel aimed carefully. He didn't know if this would work but perhaps…

"Gravity Giant!" he shouted as suddenly the soldier swerved as if hit by some invisible force.

"Yeah! Gooo!" everyone shouted as the soldier smashed the sword down onto the ground.

The giant was invisible but it soon over powered the soldier, ripping it into pieces. Anastasia just stared at the group as they turned to face her. Their faces were hard with battle and they held no pity.

"You made it this far. Whats holding you back? I can sense that you don't want to go all out. I pity you. Seff! Your mother calls you!" Anastasia shouted as the ground underneath the manor shook.

And explosion could be heard outside and Anastasia started to fade away.

"Hey! Come back!" shouted Dawn as Anastasia faded away.

There were several more explosions throughout the house and the group had to retreat from the bedroom as the entire room collapsed in on itself. They ran through the destroyed halls of the house and burst through the front doors to see several huge human like figures. They looked like normal humans but where several hundred feet tall and had no faces. They moaned like wounded animals. In the middle of the huge creatures stood Anastasia. She was smiling.

"If you really wanted to save the people of this world, you should have been faster. Each of these creatures is made of the souls of all those who have died from the Burnholt Plague. You will have to throw everything you have to even have a hope of defeating them." Anastasia said as the first of the figures smashed their foot towards the group. There were only 4 of the huge figures so it would mostly be a 2 on 1. They split into groups to defeat the figures.

**Hitsugi and Raigeki**

The huge figure seemed invincible as the huge foot smashed down towards the ground. There was a roar as the ground shook with each step.

"Hitsugi! What can you do! I think we have to combine our strongest attacks together!" Raigeki shouted.

Suddenly a huge fist smashed into Raigeki, sending him smashing into the ground.

"Raigeki!" Hitsugi shouted.

Hitsugi turned towards the huge monster and screamed.

"I HATE YOU! DEPTHS OF HELL!" he shouted as a huge wave of lava erupted from the ground and completely engulfed the monster.

The monster groaned as it tried to tear itself from the huge molten mass and Hitsugi continued to go into a rampage, piling attack on top of attack. Raigeki was barely able to get up as he looked at the huge monster drowning in lava.

"H-Hitsugi! Keep doing that! I think I can finish it!" Raigeki shouted.

Hiitsugi nodded and piled attack after attack. Raigeki focused on something he had seen his father do once. It was a powerful attack and could defeat the creature as long as it stayed trapped in the lava. Light Dragon's Masterful Sun. Raigeki raised his eyes and stared at the creature that was clawing its way out of the lava. He took a deep breath and raised his hand towards the monster.

"Light Dragon's Masterful Sun!" Raigeki shouted as the sun suddenly seemed to shift and the suns rays focused onto the monster.

A small pouch of light floated down from the suns rays and touched the monster. It took a single second before the entire monster was frying in the powerful rays. The monster growled angrily and started to turn to stone. They were beating it! Within half a minute, the entire monster had turned to stone. Hitsugi and Raigeki gasped and fell back. They had no power left. It was j-just impossible to go on…

**Geo **

Geo looked at the monster and stared at it. The monster stood there, unmoving. Geo had already placed several feathers around the battle field but he stared at the monster, intrigued by its nature.

"Good." he grunted.

"Good…" the monster said back to Geo.

It could speak? Geo clutched several feathers in his hand and threw them in the air. They blew through the wind and settled on many points on the ground. Geo stabbed several feathers into him and threw the leftovers into the air. His ultimate attack. The Dodecahedron Arial. The monster shuffled forward and held out a hand when suddenly a blast of light shot into it's forehead. The monster didn't have time to react as several beams of light rapidly flashed into its forehead, causing it to stumbled and fall onto the ground. The particles of light started to bunch up in the middle and soon, an entire beam of light had filled the area, completely eliminating the monster and turning it to a ground pile of ash.

"Sad…" the monster said quietly as it turned to ash.

Geo understood something. The monsters weren't evil in nature, the Seff wasn't evil in nature. Some choose to be evil but others, like this one, were neutral.

**Zender and Dawn**

"Curse of crushing!" Zender shouted as several boulders fell from the sky and crashed into the monster's body.

The monster only barely stumbled and smashed its fist into the ground, causing Zender to fly back. Dawn held up a pack of cards. She had a slight idea forming but was it worth it? She sent 6 cards flying towards the monster and they exploded in a burst of fire.

"Zender! I have an idea! Use the strongest curse you have. I never tried this before but it think this could work!" Dawn shouted.

Zender gasped and rolled over. She was hurt badly but she could still fight. She looked straight at the monster. It didn't have eyes but it would do!

"Curse of Wrath!" she shouted.

The monster froze and slammed its own fist into its face. Zender was making motions with her hands, causing the monster to go insane with rage. Zender smashed the entire monster to the ground and kept slamming. Dawn smiled as she took out her deck and looked through the cards. What would happen…if she threw the entire deck? She had several jokers left and several other wind, air, fire and water cards left.

"Im going to do it…" Dawn said as she ran forward with the cards in hand.

Zender kept the monster pinned down and Dawn jumped on top of it. As she jumped over the face of the monster, she threw the entire deck.

"The cards never lie! Destiny!" Dawn said as she landed on the other side.

There was a second of pause before the monster started to melt. Suddenly, it froze. Then it started to boil and then a huge explosion blew the entire monster apart, sending black lumps of some unknown substance everywhere. Dawn stared down at her hands. Her cards were gone but they could always be remade. Zender was hurt, she was out of cards and energy. She prayed that the others could finish the fight.

**Noel and Alexis**

The monster was already on its knees due to Noel's gravity attack. All that remained was the finishing blow. Noel looked over at Alexis who was gasping. It was time to end the plague, once and for all…

"King of Gravity! Xalender Crassus!" Noel screamed as he charged forward with something in his hand.

"Earth Make! Temple of Stone!" she shouted as a huge rock formation flew towards the monster.

Noel and the rocks attacked at the same time. He smashed something into the monster and the rocks tumbled onto the monster. The monster screamed as its limbs started to separate and the entire monster was buried under 50 ton rocks. Black ooze came from underneath the rocks. Alexis sighed and lay back on the grass. She was done. Noel was also done. His muscles were weak and could barely support himself. But he had something to first. He created a sword and held it. All that remained was Anastasia. He limped over to her. She didn't seem worried but she seemed proud.

"Do it Noel. You know that with me still alive, the plague will never end. Those natural disasters? That was me experimenting with different spells. I wanted too depopulate the world to make more space for the future generations. Do you understand how crowded this world is? Over 6 billion people live in this world Evadeus." Anastasia said as Noel raised the sword.

"I, don't give A SHIT!" Noel screamed as he cut Anastasia's arm off.

The limb fell to the ground, blood spraying from the cut. To Noel's horror another arm grew just as quickly. Noel fell back. He was seeing hallucinations.

"Y-your arm!" Noel screamed.

"Yes. Bio Reconstruction allows me to regenerate any limb or organ in my body." Anastasia said as she pulled a dagger from her dress.

Anastasia jumped forward and Noel slammed the sword hilt into her face as she tried to stab him. His vision was going fuzzy, he couldn't see properly. Then he heard a voice.

"Noel, do it."

He looked back to see everyone who had helped him on his journey. Hitsugi, Dawn, Raigeki, Goldfinger, Vector, Izaya, Alexis, Zender, Geo, Sara and mom. There was another strange person standing there. It was woman with long brown hair, blue eyes. She was tall and wore several pieces of steel armor. Several handles of swords could be seen strapped to her back. Noel turned back to Anastasia who was getting up in slow motion.

"If you cut the head off of a snake, the body dies…" Goldfinger and Vector said together.

"Cut the head of the snake!" Noel screamed as the sword travelled in an arc and struck Anastasia's neck.

The sword flashed through the neck and Noel twisted through and stood on the other side. Anastasia's head had fallen and the body lay on the concrete, blood flowing.

"Saint Parallel cant save you now Anastasia…"

Noel dropped the sword and staggered back. Was this what he had come for? He looked at his friends who were all exhausted and had fallen in the grass. The world around him lay scarred with the marks of battle and all he wanted to do was go home…

"Its been an honor serving with you all…" Noel whispered quietly.

_Noel Evadeus returned home to Westcliff after the events of The Burnholt Plague. He returned to a family of a mother, sister and father. His father had come home alive from the Yulfstein Empire. His sister had joined Illuminati even though she had no magic. Noel's mother was never infected with the plague, just a high fever. Noel returned to a life of peace and never killed anyone ever again. He was given a title for his accomplishments. Saint Evadeus, the saint of medicine and healing. He would die, at the age of 33 to the massive amounts of emotional and physical trauma he endured during his journey. But that was all in the future…_

_Those who had helped Noel, became insanely famous and were hailed as heroes. Many received titles like Baron or Lord. Others received positions in the army or government. Some chose to return to their old lives. They had all experienced a journey of trust, hardship, betrayal and the truth behind the plague._

_Gregory Burnholt commit suicide soon after Anastasia died. He could not take the shame of having been fooled by his sweet and innocent daughter. The Burnholts soon faded from power. Balviron was never recovered and was lost once again. _

_But what lay in the future? The world had been deeply scarred by the plague. In the 6 billion that had once lived in the world, only 3 billion were still alive. The world had been severely depopulated and left with the scars of war. In only a year, a guild would rise above the rest and once again challenge the power of the world. The only person who could predict the future were the gods themselves._

**Finished! I hope that chapter was good enough for you guys. Anyways, thanks to anyone who followed this story. By the way, Toys Cant Die is already up and wont be as long. Remember to send me a suggestion about what I should do in the future. Thanks and make sure you check out Toys Cant Die! FF**


End file.
